Two is company, Loki makes a crowd
by littlemissdeath
Summary: Loki/Thor Thor/Jane Loki/Jane restrains/chains, PWP, hand jobs, piss, piss play, anal, toys. Enemas, CBT [Cock ball tourture], HT [human toilet/urinal]. Loki released from jail in 'home detention' under Thor's supervision. Jane comes to Asgard. Thor/Loki regularly together. Loki is the 3rd wheel and anoys Jane on Midgard he decides to use Darcy to piss her off.
1. Chapter 1

Loki/Thor Thor/Jane Loki/Jane restrains/chains, hand jobs, piss, piss play, anal, toys.

For those who just want to read the naughty bits, scroll to the ** hehehe ^_^

Loki released from jail in 'home detention' under Thor's supervision. Dark elves not invaded, Jane comes to Asgard. Thor/Loki reguly together, Thor always helps Loki, wank, piss, dress. Jane grows concerned. Loki makes Jane cry about how long she has left with Thor as they live longer.

Thor stood in front of Loki's cell. "Hello brother" Loki said with a cheeky grin. Thor signalled to the guard and the force-field disappeared. Thor moved towards Loki and held up the cuffs. Loki acquiesced and held out his hands with his eyes closed "Be gentle" he joked.

"Lucky for you we have been successful in quelling the unrest in the realms, but this has meant you can't stay here. We need your cell." Thor said without acknowledging Loki as he put the cuffs on him.

"So dear brother, what is to become of me?" Loki whispered as he moved closer to Thor, leading with his hips.

"You get to be under house arrest, and I get to be the one to enforce that." Thor tried to sound like it was a good idea, but as he said it out aloud, he realised that Loki was going to enjoy this more than he. Thor held out one hand to grasp the chain between the cuffs, but Loki took the opportunity to take Thor's hand in his. Holding him gently but firmly.

Thor lead Loki out of the dungeon back to his room. Loki decided to milk his helplessness. Thor sat him down inside and handed Loki one of his books to read. "Dear brother, could I trouble you for a glass of water?" Loki said wantonly.

"Loki," Thor sounded cross as he poured him a glass, "Why is it when you want something its always 'dear brother', but when you hate me, you remind me that you're not related to me?" Thor came back over and put the glass on the table next to Loki.

"So can't I be nice?" Loki said bashfully.

"Not genuinely." Thor smiled. Loki smiled back and awkwardly drank with cuffed hands. "Loki, now that the 9 realms are at peace again, All-father has allowed me to travel to Midgard." Thor stood up and walked to the door. "So you essentially free from my supervision for a few days." Loki smirked, he knew he wasn't going to spend his life in prison. Thor continued, "But if you try anything and I found out, you will not get your own cell, you will have to share with some people that might enjoy your company."

Thor kissed Loki goodbye and rubbed his fingers through his hair, messing it up. Loki scrunched up his face.

A couple of weeks later Loki sat the evening on his private balcony reading peacefully. Loki had begun to adapt to holding a book with cuffed hands. Loki raised his head and dropped his book as he stood up suddenly. He put his hands on the balcony and smiled with an open mouth. The Bifrost was firing up. Loki giggled with uncontrolled happiness, he could just sense that Thor was coming home.

He watched the rainbow bridge intently then there it was. The sonic boom of Thor flying towards the castle at pace. Loki paced around his room. He sat on the bed, then got up suddenly and went and sat on the chair. He was so fidgety with excitement. An hour went by and Thor still hadn't come to him. Loki was concerned but then he figured that Thor was still trapped by his father.

The door creaked open and Loki turned to see it was Thor, "Better late than never!" he shouted with a cheeky smile following.

"Whoa!" Thor said waiving his arm and then pushing Loki back at arms length. "Have you even bathed since you last saw me?" Loki stood back and gave a look of 'what do you think?' and held up his still cuffed hands. "Shit." Thor said under his breath.

"No, nope, didn't do that. I did mostly manage to go to the toilet without you." Not as effectively as I would have liked, but it's pretty hard to bathe with you can't take your clothes off. Thor tried to console Loki, who was frustrated now.

"Sorry, I didn't think, I forgot they bound your magic too."

"Yeah nice one!" Loki turned to spite Thor but knew he could make him come running to beg forgiveness. "I guess this is was I get when you were sooo beset on going to Midgard, you forgot to un-cuff me." Loki kept his back to Thor. Secretly grinning.

"I'll make it up to you!" Thor gabbed Loki in his arms and swept him up off his feet. He carried him into the bathroom and began to run him a bath. While the tap was running, Thor un-cuffed Loki, who grabbed his wrists in relief. "I'm so sorry." Thor said profusely. He began to undress Loki and put his dirty laundry away. Loki stood there stark naked in front of Thor.

"Ok now what?" he pushed Thor. Loki was going to milk this for all he could get. Thor lowered Loki into the giant bath and took up a soapy sponge and started to wash him. Loki relaxed back as Thor began to wash his raven hair, giving him a scalp massage which made Loki groan with pleasure. Thor rubbed down Loki's chest then slid the sponge down further till he slipped it between Loki's thighs.

Thor did not stop or get embarrassed just because he was touching Loki's bits. He paid it the same amount of attention as any part of his body. However, Loki, who had been unable to effective pleasure himself these last few weeks, instantly reacted. Loki groaned and he was so hard it wouldn't take much for him to be finished off. Thor finished washing Loki and helped him out of the tub to sit on the side with him.

Thor saw that Loki still needed tending to. He erection twitched with anticipation and Loki raised his arms up around Thor's neck as he landed back into him. Thor leaned over and reached around with one arm wrapped around Loki's waist the other with a firm grip on his shaft. He stroked him rough and fast. Loki panted in unison and dropped his hands down and gripped onto Thor's thighs. Loki cried out loudly and shot far. He continued to moan at his aching balls and helped Thor finish the last few strokes.

From the other side of Loki's bedroom a figure loomed in the darkness. Just able to see Thor's side come into frame and a naked Loki with both men with a hold of his now spent penis. "Thanks Thor, I needed that." Loki moved out of eye shot and Thor walked the other way to grab a towel from the rack. Loki came back over to Thor, standing facing him. Still naked and Thor dressed. Thor put a towel over Loki's head and roughly began to dry his hair. Loki chuckled. Thor took another towel and wrapped it around Loki's waist. Gasping and covering her mouth, the spectator quietly and quickly darted out of Loki's room.

The two men walked out. Thor still apologising. He handed Loki some clothes and he checked Loki over when he was dressed. "Looking sharp brother." Thor pulled at Loki's collar to straighten it. "I'm off to diner with the guys [and Sif]." Thor waved to Loki as he headed to the door. "Volstagg was eating when I saw him earlier, but I'm sure he will still have room for another feast!" Loki went back to the balcony and picked up his book and exhaled in happiness that he could finally turn his pages easier now!

The following morning Loki felt safe to wander out. Thor met him at his door and the two walked down to the gardens. "Loki, I'm sorry I didn't see you straight away last night."

"Let me guess, something to do with your father?" Loki could read Thor easily.

"Yes, he was angry at me."

Loki stopped and grabbed Thor's arm. "No, I know that's not because you forgot to un-cuff me, I'm not All-father's flavour of the month."

"Or decade". Thor joked.

"Leave the jokes to me brother." Loki sighed, "now as someone who is adept at getting the blame for everything, you must have fucked up pretty bad for him to even notice you."

Thor looked at Loki's wrists. "He told me not to release you from your binds."

"No, that's not it, what did you do Thor?"

"I kind of bought a mortal back to Asgard." Thor said guilty. "Jane came back with me."

"Oh, that is just great!" Loki threw his hands up in the air. "What did you go and do that for?"

"Well at first I wanted to show here the place, but then we found out that she had absorbed the Aeather and I thought that I would keep her safe here." Thor tried to justify his actions. Loki put his arm around Thor and they turned and walked on without a word.

"Oh well" Loki added. "At least I can walk around the palace now and won't be the instant blame for the trouble for a while." Loki smiled and Thor cuddled Loki's head and kissed it. Loki shoved Thor away in jest. The continued to laugh and poke each other as they walked.

Up ahead was Sif and Jane. They spotted the two men, behaving like boys and Jane pointed silently at Loki. "Hey I know you."

"Jane let me introduce you to my little step brother, Loki." Thor said proudly. Slap! Jane hit Loki.

"That was for New York!" She scowled.

"I like her!" Loki said with an evil grin. "She's feisty!" Thor and Sif began to talk, but Loki never dropped his gaze from Jane_. _Loki's aura of cheeky seduction was now in full force. Jane was angry but she felt that feeling quickly reside but some unknown force emanating from Loki. Thor took Jane's arm and they walked away. Loki kept her gaze turned to him till he broke his concentration with a sword to his throat, forcing his chin up.

"You cause any trouble and I will kill you." Sif threatened. Loki acquiesced and she lowered her sword and sheathed it.

"I'll bare that in mind."Loki scooted off after Thor. Thor and Jane watched the other warriors spar from the balcony. Thor had his arms outstretched, pushing against the balcony, probably to show off his muscles. Loki moved in to cramp their style and sat up on the balcony next to Thor's shoulder. He kicked his legs back and forth, playfully. Thor didn't seem to mind. Jane was unsure about this affection between them.

Jane watched Thor as did not stop Loki's advances. Jane decided to keep Thor distracted with conversation. "So Thor, exactly how old are you?" Thor and Loki looked at each other and shrugged. Thor turned back to Jane.

"Um I guess a few thousand of your years?" Thor answered with little thought. Jane then realised that the bond that they shared was long and ingrained. It would be hard to come between them. Jane didn't like to lose. Loki turned to see what was going on behind him but he overbalance and began to fall back.

Thor quickly reacted and saved Loki. Loki was hanging far back with his thighs all the way over the balcony and reaching up, his hands gripping Thor's strong forearms. Thor effortlessly pulled Loki back up and slid him over so he was standing up in front of Thor, still with a tight grip on his arms. Loki smiled with relief and thanked Thor with a kiss to his lips. Loki let go of Thor's arms and walked away the other direction from Jane like it was common place.

Jane sighed heavy to get Thor's attention of disapproval. She decided to get flirty now that Loki was gone. "So," she stroked his arm and he touched her hand bringing his arm across his front . He drew it to his mouth and kissed it. She blushed. Jane was lost for words. "Um, what is the plans for tonight?" Thor turned to her, still holding her hand close to his lips. Lowering it slightly to focus on her eyes through his loose golden hair.

"Whatever you want." He smiled and kissed her hand again. She melted. "We are having a grand feast in celebration of the peace in the 9 realms." Thor moved closer to her. "But if you don't want to go, I will accompany you."

"No, no." She blushed, "we can just go to that, its fine." She couldn't keep eye contact with him as he smiled.

Loki was sitting behind the large pillars in one of the long dining halls being prepared for the nights activities. He was keeping an eye on everything, but keeping out of site. He was still weary of being away from Thor's side. He was still watching his back. Loki watched as the warriors and Sif walked in and started picking at the food. He moved to the other side of the column and places he hands upon it, close to his face.

Thor strolled in with Jane on his arm and he wanted to rush over, but he was out numbered. Loki's eyebrows rose up in the middle and he began to get emotional. Loki wanted to be near Thor, but he would have to get past the others. Volstagg grabbed a small barrel of mead and began to pour it in glasses for everyone.

The all sat down and began to start to eat and talk loudly. Loki creped around the pillar to watch them party. After a few minutes of watching, Loki moved back out of site. The long light curtains began to blow around him in the light breeze. Loki signed and his heart began to ache. Thor looked up and the direction to where Loki was. He raised up his glass and with a mouth partially full of food called out, "Loki! Come join us."

Loki appeared slowly from behind the pillar into view. Thor bent his arm around, becoming him with exaggerated gestures. Thor stood up straight and stepped over the bench. Loki walked slowly with arms behind his back with at first pursed lips, then a gradual smile that grew as he got closer.

Thor handed Loki a glass of mead and he immediately sipped it, keeping his eyes locked on Thor's. He smiled sheepishly and Thor laughed and put his large arms around Loki and walked him over to the table. Thor sat down opposite Jane, but conscious of how everyone thought about Loki and sat him next to him. Fandral next to Loki, Vosatagg and Hogan either side of Sif and Jane.

Thor reached across the narrow table to take up Jane's hand and the same time clinking his cup with Hogan. They drunk and slammed down their empty glasses. Clearly the party started early. Thor grabbed food from in front Volstagg and the two began tugging and each end of the chicken, tearing it apart as they fell back to their seats. Thor's arm swung back with force and his elbow hit Loki in the head, sending him flying off his bench.

"Loki!" Thor dropped the chicken on the table and jumped out of his seat to lift up into his arms. Loki held his hands to his head. "I'm sorry. I just don't know my own strength!" Thor laughed.

"No, no you don't you big oaf." Loki groaned. He lay on the floor with one leg up over the bench. He smiled when he felt Thor's hand on his stomach, sliding down around his waist to scoop him up. Thor pulled him up and helped his legs back over the bench. Thor's hand lingered on Loki's thighs.

The party went quiet as a thunderous boom of "Thor!" shook the room. Everyone turned and looked at Thor. He got up and stepped over the table, rather than go around.

"That's not a good sound". Hogan said looking around.

"All father called Thor, not Loki. That's weird. Since when is Loki not in trouble?" Fandrall joked.

"I'll be right back!" Thor said with his back turned running across floor. The others carried on drinking and eating. Jane took advantage of Thor's absence.

"So Loki, what the hell is going on with you and Thor?"

He rubbed his head and looked at her with one partially closed eye. "Huh?"

"You are far from subtle about your affections." She whispered.

"What are you on about?" Loki leaned in to keep it between them. Their faces were obscured by the mounds of food and decorations on the table.

"Tell me Loki, your magic, why would you make Thor jack you off in your bathroom?" Jane closed her eyes slightly. "Do the others know you manipulate minds in such a disgusting way?"

"You are deceived. I am not using any magic to get what I want."

"So, Thor would publicly admit he wants to be with you?" Jane was testing Loki. He swallowed, he knew that no one could know what they did behind closed doors.

"Hum." Loki plotted.

"What no response?" Jane tautened.

"No, I was just thinking, you have seen me get what you haven't had. So what made you stay to watch us? Was it my naked body in the throes of pleasure that captivated you?" he seductively said, moving very close to kissing her.

Jane wanted to pull back. But she was drawn to him, she shook her head, did she watch Loki or Thor that time?

"Loki!" Thor called across the hall. Loki lifted his head in excitement. "Loki I thought you were following me?" Loki turns to Jane and does his best 'I told you so' look. He hurries after Thor out of the room.

"Yes Thor." Loki says enthusiastically. Thor took his hands and looked him in the eyes. Loki then looked down and lifted his hands up seeing that Thor had cuffed him.

"What? I thought this done?" Loki was confused.

"Loki, I wasn't meant to let you out of your restraints at all." Thor says solemnly. He brushes Loki's long hair back and holding it free from his neck. Loki liked the touch but then realised that Thor was just making it easier for him to put on the collar. Thor took up a chain and attached it to the back of the collar. Loki just stared conflicted with a sadness building. "All-father has given you a reprieve. You can remain out of the dungeon, if you are in chains." Thor didn't seem to like this decision but knew this was better than abandoning him to the bowels of the palace.

"Thor, please." Loki raised his bound hands and gripped Thor's chest. He grew distressed. "I don't want to go back to the dungeon, but surely there is another way?" Thor lowered Loki's hands from his body. He took up the chain and lead Loki back towards the hall where all the others were. "No. No. I don't want to go back there." Loki protested.

"You don't have a choice. You have to be by my side or in the dungeon." Thor stroked Loki's hair softly and kissed him on the lips to boost his confidence. Thor led Loki back to the hall and they all turned and were about to laugh and comment of Loki's predicament. Thor stared at them and shook his head forbidding them for picking on Loki. Thor sat back down next to Jane. Loki decided to sit as far from all of them at the length of the chain. He sat with his back to them. Head lowered in shame.

Hogan turned to Thor "Was he not freed before?"

"It was All-father's decision. Let's just leave it at that." Thor drank quietly. The others sat in uncomfortable silence, then to make it more uncomfortable the only sound in the room was a sob from Loki and the tingle of his chains as he pulled his hands up to his face. Thor went over to him. Squatting down beside him.

"Loki. Do you want to leave?" Thor rubbed his back. Loki nodded. "Ok but I can't leave you by yourself. I know you hate this, but you're under my supervision, and I want to be with my friends so you have to come with me."

"Fine!" Loki growled. Thor handed him a drink but Loki didn't take it. Thor sat it down next to him at the table. Thor went back over to eat and talk to the others.

The group eventually stated to talk loudly again, ignoring the chained man. Other people began to fill the room and the party began to grow. The guests formed a void around Loki. His demeanour emulated an air of 'keep away'. Thor looked up and saw that Loki's crowd repellent was a downer for the party. He tugged at the chain and Loki jolted but tried to remain unmoved.

"Loki." Thor tugged at the chain again. "Loki come here." Thor tugged again and Loki grabbed the chain and pulled back at him, giving him an angry stare.

"I'm not your pet!" Loki stood up and yelled at Thor. Everyone was watching.

"I never said you were. I just wanted you to move over here, closer to me." Thor realised that Loki was going to snap. "Ok we will leave." Thor walked with Loki out of the room. He followed as Loki moved with his head bowed.

They walked without words down the empty halls. Thor held the chain from Loki's neck loosely. They walked over to a secluded balcony and Loki sat down on the floor, leaning against the balustrades, looking through the gaps at the night sky. Thor stood next to him, watching the same view from a different perspective. Loki put his hand on Thor's thigh to get his attention. "Thor please sit down." He complied.

"Loki I don't mean to make you feel bad, but you have stop acting like a child." Thor sat shoulder to shoulder with him. "If I have to go anywhere, you are coming with me."

"Thor, I know you mean well. I didn't want to go back to the dungeon. But I think I am on show for everyone to taunt. Personally I am just waiting for them to start throwing things at me!" He joked. They sat a little while longer, Thor put one arm between his bent up knees and chest. Reaching down to turn his hand around his back. Thor turned, standing up and picked Loki up by the mid-section in one motion. Loki tried to laugh but the manoeuvre winded him. Thor swung him around till he was back on the ground and slid a hand up under Loki's shirt to tickle him. Loki tried to bat him away with his cuffed hands.

"Stop Thor!" he laughed. Thor eventually complied and looked down and his wide open smile. Loki blushed slightly as other parts of him were happy with Thor's contact.

"There it is. I knew you couldn't stay angry at me." Thor helped Loki to his feet and took him back towards the residence. They stood in the hall near where the banquet was being held. "I want to go back inside. Please come back in." Loki looked much calmer and accepting of his fate now and wandered in with Thor. There was some stares and occasional pointing. Loki ignored them and wore his chains proudly. Thor sat back down where he was before, near Jane and the warriors.

Loki grabbed some food and a pitcher of wine and sat smugly in an elevated position behind Thor, he reclined in a sultry but 'I'm the one in power here' way. He didn't care that people saw his chains and drunk directly from the pitcher. He put down the glass and began to move his fingers on one hand in a wave. A green flame surrounded his hand and danced around it. Loki looked up with a menacing stare, reminding them all of his power, and that despite having his magic bound, the enchantment was far from strong enough for the likes of him.

Volstagg gestured to Thor to turn around. "Loki!" he half whisper yelled. "Stop that. Do you want to have all your powers taken?" Loki smiled and the flame disappeared. Jane was a bit unsure of all this. And occasionally kept glancing behind her back to see Loki starting her down.

"Thor, Loki is staring at me." She whispered to him, gripping his bicep. Thor turned to Loki.

He opened his palms to Thor and shrugged "What?" he said so insincerely innocently. Thor turned back to Jane.

"Just ignore him. He's just being childish."

Loki out stretched his foot and poked Thor in the back, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he stood and went and sat down, forcing Jane to move away so he could sit next to Thor. He sat down with his back to the table, legs out stretched. He held his cuffed hands up to Thor's face.

"Dear brother, can't you release me from the chains?" he playfully said. Thor grabbed a piece of roast pork and put it in Loki's mouth to shut him up. Thor kept eating and drinking. Making sure he did not give Loki his full attention, or he would become uncontrollable. Loki finished what was shoved in his mouth and took Thor's drink from Thor's hand and drank it all. He then popped a grape in his mouth and smiled.

"What am I going to do with you." Thor said without looking up. Loki turned and placed both of his hands down on Thor's plate, covering it, and looking up at Thor playfully and inquisitively. Thor lent back. He knew his little brother's tricks. Loki then move away and then stood up. As soon as Thor poured his replacement drink. Loki took that too and downed it. Placing the upturned glass on Thor's head with a giggle.

Thor took the cup off his head and decided to drink from the pitcher. Loki moved around behind Thor then leant on his back with his hands moving up to his shoulders. He leant down and whispered in his ear. "Thor I need to go to the bathroom." Thor looked up at him and Loki just half smiled with his eyebrows raised and his shoulder shrugging up as to say 'well? You're the only one who can fix this'. Thor got up and he dragged Loki with him away from the table. He took him up the stairs to the veranda on the other side of the large pillars. It was dark out there and the glow of the party was softened by the slightly opaque curtains blowing in the gentle breeze.

Thor walked a few meters more over to the edge and unfastened his own pants and pissed off the balcony next to Loki. He made everything a competition. Thor pissed as far and as long as he could to the garden below. He looked over to him and looked down. "Well? I thought you had to go?" Thor said as he shook himself and put his dick away.

"I am not as uncouth as you to just treat the world as my urinal." Loki folded his arms as best he could and leaned his weight back on one leg.

"Sorry, no other options on the table". Thor tugged at the chain. "Hurry up, you're waiting my valuable drinking time." Loki shook his head.

"Nope. Your taking me back to my room so I can go there."

Thor rubbed his face with one hand pausing as it rested on his chin. He had an idea. He dropped the long chain and stood on it. He swiftly moved behind Loki and yanked up his chained arms out of the way, then slid both of his own unrestrained hands down Loki's crotch, pulling at his pants and whipping out his damp cock. Thor pressed one hand on Loki's lower abdomen hard as he held him with his other hand. Loki groaned as a trickle of piss flowed out.

It wasn't much before he was already done. Thor turned Loki to face him "You are such a liar, you didn't really had to go. You hardly had any pee at all in you!" Thor put Loki away front on. Keeping eye contact with the trickster.

"No, you just weren't quick enough." Loki taunted.

"What?" Thor realised as he looked down and the large wet spot on his crotch. "Hey!" Loki shrugged, he didn't care. "You pissed your pants deliberately, didn't you?"

"Maybe." Loki move closer towards him. "In the end, you touched my wet cock, are you going to wash your hands before you eat?" Thor picked up the chain and took Loki back to the table forcing him to sit down. He then picked up some food in his hands and fed Loki with a cruel smile on his face.

"No brother, I am not." He whispered. Loki thought, 'well two can play this game. And as Thor's fingers inserted the food into his mouth, Loki grabbed Thor's wrist with both his hands and sucked and licked Thor's fingers clean.

"Well, now they are." He said as Thor pulled his hand free. Loki smiled, he won that round.

Jane was feeling tired and put her head on Thor's shoulder. He saw that she was ready to leave. He stood up and walked with his arm over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him as they walked back to his room. Loki followed behind, dagged by Thor. Loki was still hyper and Thor wasn't really tired either.

Thor stopped outside his room Loki didn't stop walking and intentionally bumped into Thor. He turned to see him smiling and rocking his head side to side and moving on his toes, grinning. Thor cleared his throat and patted Loki on the head and escorted Jane into his room, but locking him outside with the chain running under the door.

"Hey!" Loki pounded on the door. "You are meant to keep an eye on me! I might get into trouble!"

Thor opened the door to Loki's hyper smile. "No Loki." But too late, Loki pushed his way in to the bedroom. Jane was about to undress. Loki bounded in and made himself on the bed. "Oh, no you don't." Thor grabbed him around the waist and lifted him off the bed. "Loki, you can't stay in here."

"I'm not going back to the dungeon just because you want to sleep with her!" Loki plonked himself on the floor in protest.

"The chain only goes so far. Would you be willing to compromise?" Thor tried to sweet talk him.

"Nope." Loki shook his head, but Thor could see that he was smiling.

"Ok, come with me." Thor took him into the bathroom and shoved him to the floor. Thor lay on top of him and un-cuffed his hands. Loki grabbed Thor's hair and kissed him passionately. He then groaned in discomfort. Thor lifted himself up off Loki and had placed Mjolnir on his chest. "That's better."

Loki couldn't lift it. "Hey! That's cheating!" Thor walked out and closed the door. Loki continued to wailed and shout abuse at Thor. "Open the door you bastard! Get this thing off me!"

"Loki! Shut up!" Thor got up and headed to the bathroom. "Mood killer!" Thor cuffed his hands and grabbed a small face cloth and stuffed it in Loki's mouth. "that's better." Out of cruelty, Thor deliberately didn't close the bathroom door so Loki could see and Jane and him. Thor climbed into bed. He was starting to get turned on. He snuggled up to Jane, but she was asleep.

"Just my luck" Thor whispered. Thor went to sleep and a few hours later Jane roused. She rolled over to see Thor and brush the hair from his face. She carefully got up to go to the bathroom. As she came out of the toilet she noticed Loki on the floor stuck under Mjolnir. His cuffed hands were reached down his pants and had a hold of himself.

Jane walked over to investigate. Loki appeared to be asleep and there was cum on Mjolnir and Loki's hands. Most of his penis was obscured by his hands. Jane outstretched her leg and tapped Loki's side, poking him. Loki woke and stared at her. "Are you comfortable?" she joked. "Would you like a glass of water?" She got a glass and filled it up.

She stood over him taking a sip. Then poured it slowly on his head. Loki closed his eyes and shook his head. "What's that?" she put her hand to her ear. Loki groaned through his gag. "I'm sorry you want me to get you another?" She went back over to get another and proceeded to pour it on his head. She stopped when she felt something warm hit her lower legs. She look down and saw Loki was pissing on her.

An interrupted spurt was being aimed at her as best he could. She jumped back then kicked Loki in the ribs. "You disgusting pig!" she yelled. Loki gave her a dirty look. "We if that's how you want to play this, well. You just watch out". She pointed her finger at him.

Loki rolled his eyes at the empty threat. Just then Thor came in and saw what Loki was doing. He held out his hand and Mjolnir went to him. Loki immediately sat up and grabbed his chest. Thor grabbed him with his free hand and flipped him over. Putting Mjolnir on his back this time. Loki had his head turned towards Thor, trying to see what he was up too.

Thor went back in to his room and they heard a rustling in the cupboards. He came back in and shoved what seemed to be a dildo and some lube into Jane's arms then kneeled down behind Loki. He lifted up his long coat and pushed up his undershirt. He then pulled down his pants till they were around his ankles. Thor spread his legs and pulled Jane towards him. He took the dildo from her and held the lube to Loki's eye line. "See this? I won't be needing this!" He placed the lube down near Loki's face and began to push the cock just almost like his own into Loki's tight ass.

He groaned and panted. Thor grabbed Janes hand and put them on the base of the dildo. "Keep punishing him, till you get sick of hurting him." He directed her.

Jane was unsure of the sort of thing, let alone doing it to an unwilling third party. "Thor I.."

"Just keep going, hard and fast." Thor stood back with his arms folded. "Thank him for all the destruction and hurt he has caused your people." Thor continued. She complied and leaned forward putting her whole body behind each thrust. Each time Loki moved under her, muffled cries when she slowed, muffled screams when she pushed deep into him.

Jane's arms started to get tired after a few minutes and she decided that she had hurt him enough. She stopped and looked up at Thor. "Think you made him suffer or do you want to keep going?"

"I think he will not be as problem now." She stood up and left the fat dong in his ass. Thor leaned over and yanked it out. Loki's whole body gasped when he was free. But he now felt empty. Thor leaned down to his face.

"Are you going to be a good boy now?"

Loki was crying but he nodded eyes closed in compliance to Thor. Jane and Thor went back into the bedroom, leaving him on the floor with his pants down. Thor picked up Jane in his strong arms and flung her into bed, then jumped over her. He started to kiss her passionately. She didn't know if what she had just done had turned him on or he was always horny.

Thor pulled off Jane's cloths and started to kiss down her neck, cupping her breasts in his hand and squeezing them firmly. After a few minutes of touching her, he sat up suddenly and quickly took of his own cloths. He paused totally naked in front of her, allowing her a glance at his cut body and he large fat erect cock. Thor gabbed Jane and must have hit a soft spot on her sides as she twisted and laughed loud. Thor realised he found a weakness and tickled her a bit more.

Thor stopped and then resumed kissing her. She pulled at his hair, drawing him in. She could feel his twitching cock on her thigh. Thor slipped one hand down over her body as he continued to kiss her. He slid it down between her legs and groaned in pleasure. "You're so wet." He slid a finger partially in. "I knew you must have liked me, but now I know." He reached down with his other hand and parted her legs gently. "You're body can't fake that sort of thing". With that she felt the head of his cock against her, ready to slide in.

She gripped him partially in fear, partially desire. She saw how rough he treated Loki and was worried that she was in for a bad time. Thor slipped a few inches in and stopped, pulling back slightly and not going any deeper at this point. Sometimes pulling out completely. He made short quick thrusts in her for a bit. Then he paused to kiss her in reassurance. He looked into her eyes with a gentle smile and slow pushed in a bit further. He watched for her reaction if she was ready or able to take him.

When he saw she was uncomfortable, he pulled back a bit and waited a moment before moving again. Sliding carefully back and forth. Jane smiled and knew he wasn't going to hurt her, and that he really cared about how she felt, especially make this time about her. He pulled out for a moment and she sort of sighed in loss. He rolled over onto his side taking her with him in his arms. He rolled her over so he was now on his back and reached down to guide the end of his cock under her but not in her.

Thor took her by the hips and moved her to grind on top of his cock. Her wetness spread to his washboard abs and she forced herself down as hard as she could and she moved along him. Thor tilted her so she was more parallel with him, he gripped her hips, tilting them closer so it wasn't her slit that rubbed along him, but her clit. It was already well lubricated now and he made her moan on every stroke. His hard cock becoming a tingling pressure on her bean. She was flushed and weakened by this overwhelming feeling he was generating.

He slid her in long slow strokes forcing her hard against him as he pushed on the down stroke. She gasp and seamed to faint into his arms as he quicken the pace. She looked up exhausted. He smiled and released her. Holding her in a comforting hug. "Oh Thor." She gasped. "I've never cum like that before." She whisper in a laboured breath.

He held her close and pulled the sheet over her. She slept well.

Thor stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He was angry and got out of bed. Standing over Loki and summoned Mjolnir to his hand. Loki tried to get up when Thor put his foot on his chest. "Don't even think about it."

Loki went to grab the gag from his mouth when Thor stopped him. He pulled down his pants. He pulled the chain around Loki's hands and tied it to Mjolnir. He then placed the hammer down in front of Loki's head, stretching out his arms.

Thor put his full weight down on Loki and whispered into his ear. "You think that dildo was painful? Wait till I fuck you." He half kissed nibbled at Loki's ear. And with a heavy breath lifted him up by his hips. He spread Loki's legs apart and didn't waste any time. He pushed the head of his swollen cock in. Loki was still easy from his last session. But he yelled out through the gag no less.

Thor forced him up on all fours before forcing his full length inside at speed. Thor slowly slid almost all the way out then plunged himself all the way in again. Loki half cried half wheezed as the force of the thrust winded him but he couldn't cry out. Thor gave Loki a few more strokes quickening the pace. He paused to adjust his position when he heard a soft tinkling sound. Thor looked down to the side and saw the Loki was pissing on the floor.

He pulled out and for a moment didn't know what to do. He saw that Loki was quite distressed. He flipped Loki on to his back and leaned down next to him. With his free hand he gently brushed Loki's hair from his face. Thor kissed him softly "This is not going to end well for you." Loki stared at him in horror. Thor decided to increase the sensory deprivation and blindfolded Loki.

Thor pulled the chain from his hammer and roughly dragged Loki over to the toilet. He lifted up the seat and pushed Loki's legs apart to straddle the bowl. He tied the chains up high so that Loki was hanging by his wrists, just barely seated on the bowl.

Loki could feel the cold porcelain on his bare ass. He couldn't see Thor, just heard him rummaging around through the draws, he heard footsteps come and go out of the room. He then heard the sound of a tap running and a container being filled.

Thor the splashed the bucket of water over Loki. He jumped at the cold water, but as he tried to stand, Thor smacked his face. "Are you clean yet?" Thor taunted. Loki heard the tap running again, this time he braced for the ice cold water, but it didn't come. He heard the bucket be placed on the ground next to him. He then felt Thor's hands roughly forced him back so he was against the cistern. The hands then pushed his legs wide apart.

He then felt a cuff being applied to his ankles and his feet being chained behind the bowl so that if his hands were released, he would only fall forward and not be able to stand up. He then felt some artificial tube move and drape over his thigh. Guided by Thor's hands reaching through and under him, Loki felt an object being inserted in his ass.

He resisted than copped a whack from Thor. He felt the end go only a part way in. Then he felt it. He felt the water flow into him. Slowly filling his bowels. Thor continued pumping the enema into Loki till the bucket was half empty. He then slowly pulled out the hose and shoved in a butt plug mounted on a harness.

Thor strapped the harness around Loki's waist and through his legs, ensuring he could not just force it out. Thor deliberately made sure he pinned Loki's penis down also with the strap running up through his legs. The touching was starting to get him hard, and he groaned as the restriction felt good. Thor patted him softly on the cheek and went back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun flowed through the large windows and Thor loudly stretched and purred over to Jane's side of the bed. He smuggled up to her and spooned her. She slowly woke to him jamming hard into her back. "Well seem some parts of you are more awake than others?" she smiled and rolled over to face him. She softly kissed him and sat up. "I'll be right back." She leapt out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom...Thor suddenly sat up; she wouldn't be able to go to the bathroom. "Jane wait!" He jumped out of the bed and she was stopped in the doorway, her back to him.

"Um. Ok. Do you happen to have another toilet?" She looked over at Loki who was clearly hanging in discomfort. "Is this how you make sure he uses the toilet and doesn't pee on the floor again?"

"Well, I had to think of something so I chained him there."

"And the gag and blindfold?" Jane prompted him with half a sentence.

"Well I didn't want to hear him complain."

"Ok, that doesn't explain the blindfold, nor.."Jane moved over to Loki "so the harness is in aid of what exactly?" She really didn't know Thor. If this was some of his usual antics, that he had these things. "Thor, get him down, I need to go."

"No, he can stay." Thor walked over and removed Loki's blindfold. He pulled he head back and squinted at the light. Thor stood over him and pushed him back so he was seated as far back as he could. He then pulled down his pants and grabbed Jane's wrists. Spinning her around so she was hugging him from behind. He then got her to grab his hard cock.

"Oh Thor!" She gasped as she felt how hot it was in her hands. She held it with both hands firmly.

"Finish me off. And make sure I cum on his face." Thor grabbed Loki's hair to hold his head still. Jane moved to the side of Thor and began to softly tug him.

"Harder!" she complied with a smile that grew. "Harder!" She began to get more vigorous and squeezed as hard as she could each stroke. Thor started to moan and he grabbed Loki's chained writs with both hands as Jane continued. She cupped his balls in one hand and then firmly pulled down on them. Thor's breath quickened and he stood back and pushed away Jane's hands.

He feverously wanked and Loki lowered his head at about was about to happen. Thor cried out as he shot large wads of stickiness into Loki's hair and forehead. He stepped back, slightly drunken stumble to survey his efforts. Loki turned his head to the side. Looking at the floor. "Awe come on Loki! I thought you would cherish watching me in action!" He laughed.

Loki raised his head and scowled. He could smell Thor's seed as it slowly meandered down his cheek. Loki then rubbed his face on his out stretched arm to try and wipe some of it off. Thor looked over at Jane who was happy but she really had other plans this morning. "Here" Thor pushed Loki. "Just sit on him, he won't mind."

"No Thor, I don't know if I should." Jane went to leave.

"It will be fun, I promise!" Thor directed her in front of himself. He moved her backwards to Loki and then kissed her as distraction. Thor's hands quickly pulled off any pants she was weaning and he didn't break the kiss till she was sitting on Loki's lap. Thor then slipped on hand down between her legs. He thighs were clenched hard together. "Just relax. He can't hurt you." Thor spread her legs so she straddled Loki's.

Thor softly fingered her then resumed kissing her again. He felt her warm flow pulsating on his palm. He groaned with pleaser. He looked up at Loki he was giving him daggers as Loki now had felt her on him. He then closed his eyes and tried to resist as her hot flow hit his hard, restrained penis. He breathed deeply through his nose as he wanted to get hard but the pain was darting between the good and the bad kind.

Jane finished and Thor helped her up. "My turn" He said as she moved to the side and Thor grabbed her hand and placed it on his shaft. "You can control it if you want." Thor put his hands behind his back as if to say, if you don't hold it, I couldn't be bothered either. He began to piss hard. Jane was caught off guard and the aim was not into the gap between Loki's legs.

She sprayed Loki's thighs and abdomen as she tried to direct it. Thor just laughed. As soon as she was hitting her mark, Thor pushed he aside and stopped his flow momentarily. He straddled over Loki and grabbed the chains above his head. Loki turned his face to the side and tried to pull away as Thor began to piss hands free over his chest. The splash hit Thor as much as Loki. Thor pushed down hard inside and made the stream harder. His cock flicked around like a fire hose and sprayed Loki's head and the floor equally.

"Ah." Thor sighed loudly. "That's more like it!" He shoved Loki's chains and lead Jane over to the shower on the other side of the room. Loki stared at him and started to plot his revenge, as soon as his gag was off, he would unleash a spell that would make Thor wish he had never lived!

At the other side of the room was a large sunken, ground level bath. Thor activated a shower like a waterfall was over the centre. He took Jane into his arms under the pounding flow. The water massaged their bodies and amplified their touch.

Jane blushed as Thor held her jaw so she would look at Loki. Thor stood behind her, the shower flowing down over their bodies. He arm started around her waist, then moved up to firmly squeeze her breast. She moaned and lifted her head back to look up at him. He lowered his head to kiss and taste her neck. He held his hard cock and rubbed it between her cheeks. He pushed it down so it poked through her legs.

Jane gasped as she looked down at how long it was. She reached down to touch the head. She cupped her hand over the end and firmly pressed it against her. She slid it back and forth against her slit. She was ready for him to be inside her back was overwhelmed at this different way of doing things her on Asgard.

Thor lowered her down so her hands were on the edge of the bath to stabilise her. He slipped his fingers inside her. She turned her head back to watch him. He brushed the hair from her face and placed a hand down beside her. He continued to finger her. Slipping a second finger in. He began to guide himself to her. He pushed the end in. She flicked her head back with a smile then opened her eyes.

"No stop." She stood up suddenly and turned to face him. "I can't do it." She turned her head and glanced over her shoulder. "Not with him staring at me." She turned back to Thor and hugged him. Thor put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Loki! Look the other way, you're annoying Jane!" He yelled at him. Loki didn't flinch he just squinted at him, his anger growing. Thor tilted Jane's head back and kissed her lips. "He's not going to change. So you will just have to get used to him being a third wheel."

"No. There has got to be something. He looks very anger. What have you done to him that he doesn't like?"

"We to be honest." Thor paused and Jane looked at him with a bit of contempt, not expecting him to be keeping secrets. "I think it could be a couple of things. One; that before you came alone, well, he got my full attention, even when I was fucking some other maiden, he knew I would come home to him."

Jane pushed back and stared at Thor. Not sure if she like this kind of honesty. "You and he.. regularly?"

"Well, when we weren't fighting, but then again. I like when we fight cause he always gives me the best blow jobs when he tries to get my forgiveness!" Thor joked. But Jane wasn't pleased.

"Thor." He put his hand to his head in an innocent gesture.

"Well I have known him for a few hundred years more than you." Thor sighed. "I don't know, he's probably just pissed cause he has had a hard on for hours and he just wants to cum!"

Thor looked up at Loki pulling on his chains and shifting uncomfortable on the seat.

"Well I don't care if he gets off or not. Can you just put him somewhere else?" Jane folded her arms and shook her head.

"Where? Back in his cell? No. I'll talk to him, find out what's wrong." Thor turned off the shower and stepped out of the deep bath. He strode naked over to Loki.

"I don't think you can reason with him!" Jane yelled. She plonked down on the step of the bath. Folding her arms.

Thor cocked his head to the side in a slightly submissive way. "Loki? Are you ok?" Loki turned away then looked up sharply at Thor. He was a mess. His eyes were full of tears. Rolling down his face. Mixed with Thor's cum and piss. Loki's wrists and ankles were marked from the chains. His cock was red, boarding on purple, the strap from the harness, keeping the blood flow one way. Thor reached down and gently stroked him.

Loki jerked away. Thor removed the harness and Loki groaned loudly. Thor went to walk back over to the shower. Loki continued to groan as he could finally expel the water inside him. He slumped forward, hanging on his chains. He was in pain from the sudden relief. Thor went to stroke Loki's head but he pulled away from him, despite his exhaustion. Thor reached passed him and flushed the toilet.

He reached up and unhooked the chains and Loki fell forward into Thor's arms. Thor lowered him to the floor. Loki lay on the cold tiles in a foetal position. Thor uncuffed his ankles and scooped Loki up into his arms.

Loki was unsure but he did like this gentle Thor. He carried him over to the bath and sat down with Loki on his lap. He picked up a sponge and began to gently wash him. Loki resisted. He wanted Thor's scent off him, but he didn't want him to have fun doing that.

Thor supported Loki's neck and tiled his head back. He took up a jug with his free hand and poured it carefully over Loki's hair, making sure not to get the water in his eyes. Loki closed his eyes. His bound hands in his lap covering himself. He was too weak physically to fight back. He just needed his gag off and he would solve this with magic.

Jane sat there not sure what Thor was doing. Or why after being so brutal and cruel that he was showing such genuine affection? "Thor, just hose him off and put him somewhere else, like back in his room. Just chain him up in there."

Thor wiped Loki' cheeks clean and kept his focus on him not her. "It's Ok Jane. I just need to see that he is all right." Thor sat Loki down on the step and then sat next to him. He slid his hand along Loki's thigh up to his sore cock. Loki tried to bat his hands away. Thor lowered Loki down onto his back, along the floor. He pulled the chain at his wrists above his head but not aggressively.

He leaned down and softly kissed Loki's neck. He made his gentle kisses meander down over his chest. Thor flicked his tongue over his nipple. Any hate Loki felt was dissipating. He could not respond physically or verbally to express his arousal. Thor looked up to see Loki extending and grasping of Loki's hands and fingers as Thor hit his erogenous zones. Thor smiled and relaxed his grip on the chain so Loki could move his arms.

Thor moved down over his chest and paused when he go to his groin. He looked up not because he didn't want to suck his cock better, but because he felt a glare tearing through him. He looked up and Jane was fuming. If she had been any more angry her hair would have been frizzed up like she was touching a Tesla coil.

"Jane." Thor sat up and moved over to her. Loki rolled on his side slightly and marvelled at the spectacle. He then saw how she was looking at Thor. Loki averted his gaze and put his head back on the floor and resumed looking at the ceiling.

Loki felt a bit surreal. This must be how he is. This tunnel vision of his lust for Thor at the expense of others. He realised that Jane was just as devoted as him, but also did not want to "share" Thor with anyone.

"Thor, do you even remember that I am here?" Thor reached out to her and touched her shoulder. "If he feels pain, or moans, you go running to him! Even when you are the cause of his pain."

"Jane, I'm sorry. I just don't know any other way to keep him happy." Jane got up and slapped him. She stormed out and grabbed a towel. Thor looked down at Loki who shrugged back a raised his eyebrows innocently as if to say 'oh well'. Thor smiled at Loki's attempt to be adorable.

He knelt down and unclipped Loki's gag. He kissed him softly on the lips then on the forehead. He rubbed his forehead where he kissed, with his thumb. He paused too long and ran after her.

"Jane, Jane wait." Thor grabbed her as she was grabbing her cloths. "Jane."

"What!?" she spun around at slapped him again.

"I deserved that. But you have to understand..."

"No. No I don't! You have no concept of a monogamous relationship, do you?!"

"Jane." Thor spoke softly. "I do. But please let me talk." He walked her closer to the door away from the bathroom. "Look, Loki is very unstable. You have seen how he is when he gets confused and angry, he takes it out on whatever realm that's in his way."

"Huh?"

"Look, I do care for him, but I'm not in-love with him." Thor tried to explain. "I found out a long time ago that despite his powerful magic and silver tongue, Loki can be reset by sex. I know it sounds weird, but every time I do it, it's like he genuinely forgets why he is angry."

"How can you be sure he is not faking it?" Jane sighed "you said he was good at getting people to do anything he wants just by words."

"I can see it in his eyes. He can't hide his feelings in them. If he was angry now, he wouldn't be lying peacefully on the floor, we he could easily escape." Thor took her hands and walked her back to the bathroom. He grabbed her towel and ran into the bathroom with her chasing him.

"Thor!" she smiled as he let her catch him. Jane grabbed the towel from him and moved in close to him. She smiled and he kissed her deeply. She dropped the towel and turned to go back over to the bath. She stopped and stepped back slightly.

Loki was still lying on the floor. His arms resting on the outer edges of his thighs, as far apart as the chain would let him. The link between his wrists running over his groin. He was still, seemingly calm. Still staring at the ceiling. He tilted his head back as he realised they were looking at him. He couldn't quite see them well.

"It's ok". Thor took her hand and lead her back over. He sat down next to Loki. He was lying there quietly. His eyes were watching them, but he trying to keep his head movements to a minimum. He kept his mouth shut and looked like a child waiting for permission to speak. Thor sat down on one side of Loki, Jane the other.

Loki raised his eyebrows with concern. He looked up at Thor for support. Thor placed his hand on his shoulder and slid it down under his neck. Cupping his head and helping Loki to sit up. He pulled Loki in to sit on his lap. He held him close with an arm wrapped around his waist. Loki bent up his legs and held his hands down, covering himself. Thor whispered in his ear and he relaxed a bit.

He uncuffed his hands. He brushed his hair from his neck and attached his collar.

"Jane, come over." She moved with caution. Thor leaned over and took Jane's hand placing it on Loki's thigh. He sat back into Thor. "I want you to play with him. He won't do anything bad. He can't use his magic with this collar on and he is not very strong physically."

She shook her head. She didn't like this one bit. She got up and went to bed. Thor held Loki in a slowly rocking hug. They sat in silence for a while. Loki looked up at Thor, seemingly begging for Thor's touch.

Thor moved Loki down and began to line himself up with one hand. This time gently pushing his cock into Loki's punished hole. Loki hugged Thor as they slowly moved together. Thor didn't go as deep this time. He saw that Loki appreciated that. He couldn't stay mad at someone who turned him on. Thor stopped before he was ready to cum. He held Loki cheeks softly and pulled out. He kissed him passionately then broke it off.

He stepped back and held Loki's hands in his. "I'm sorry for taking it out on you Loki. I will make it up to you." With that Thor went to his knees and placed one hand firmly on the inside of Loki's thigh, the other softly grasping and sliding it up and down his penis. Thor then started to follow the path of his hand with his mouth. Licking and sucking Loki.

Loki flung his head back and his knees rose up in reaction. He grasped at Thor's hair. Holding on for dear life. Thor started to softly squeeze and pull on his balls. Loki moaned loudly. Thor stopped sucking and stood up. He kissed Loki and whispered. "You don't want to wake Jane." Loki nodded but he couldn't help it. His moans were amplified by the fact they were in a tiled room, so Loki had no chance of restraining his oral pleasure expressions.

Thor resumed sucking him and the strokes were getting firmer and faster. Loki cried out loudly "Oh- Fuck- Me - Thor!" Loki came and slumped into Thor's waiting arms.

Thor held him in a firm hug and then carried him to the bed room. As he turned carry Loki, Jane blocked their path. Arms folded and far from impressed of Thor's affections for the other man. "Oh, hi Jane." Thor said as adorable as he could.

Failed. "Oh hi Jane? That's all you have to say? Since when did this become an open relationship?" Thor went to talk as he lowered Loki down, Jane cut him off, "And another thing, You think that no one knows you're fucking each other? The whole kingdom probably heard you screaming out Thor's name!" Loki went red, but smiled his trade make tight cheeky smile.

"Jane, no one heard him. And Loki might be the word smith, but I think I have something to say." Thor hugged Loki then let him go. He walked closer to Jane, even though she slapped him. Again. "Jane I have always been close to Loki. I fight with him, yes, and sometimes I don't trust him. But I still could not bare to not have him around. I love him."

"Thor have you ever had a committed relationship? " Jane didn't want the answer, "Because it's you and me. not you me and the God of Mischief!"

"Might I interject?" Loki said softly and with charm.

"No!" Thor and Jane both shouted at him.

"Ok, then I will leave you two to fight. I'm going to bed." Loki continued and walked passed them both to the bedroom. Loki climbed into the middle of the bed and made himself comfortable. Thor and Jane stopped fighting for a minute and walked over to the bed to see Loki had moved in. Thor picked up Loki, sheets and all and place him down on the floor.

Thor grabbed a blanket and threw it over himself and Jane. Loki sooked and climbed back in. This time he snuggled up close to Thor. Thor went to shove him out of bed. But Loki was under the covers. Thor gave up and closed his eyes. He reached over to put his arm around Jane, but she didn't want his company right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor woke to find both Jane and Loki were no longer in the bed. He got dressed and looked around the room. Loki's cloths were gone. He groaned and stepped out of his door. He looked left and right down the hallway. He was conflicted about looking for Jane or Loki. He decided to look for Jane.

He walked down to the guards down the way. "Have you seen the mortal woman Jane?"

"No sire, not for the last hour."

"Do you know where she headed?"

"Unsure my lord, I think she may be down near the gardens." Thor nodded and darted off. He stood up on the balcony over the garden. He looked down searching for her. He couldn't see her. He decided to go down for a closer look. He summoned Mjolnir and flew down.

He landed hard but gracefully. He looked around concerned and could not see her. He turned to a familiar voice. Frigga. "Thor, are you looking for something perhaps?"

"Mother. I." Thor felt embarrassed.

"Is it your mortal or Loki you seek?" She knew him well.

"Jane!" he replied confidently.

"Oh, then why are you here? She is in the main hall." She turned and looked over her shoulder to a figure 100 metres from her, sitting quietly and reading. "But Loki is here." Loki must have known he was been talked about and looked up to see Thor. He ignored him and resumed reading.

He knew that Thor hated to be ignored and wanted everyone to look at him. He craved Loki's affections. Thor walked a few paces towards Loki. He stopped and looked down. He clenched Mjolnir and then flew off. Loki scowled and looked up slightly. He didn't want to draw attention to the fact he was watching Thor.

Frigga walked over to Loki. "Why must you take pleasure in antagonising Thor?" she sat down beside him.

"He deserves it. You know what he does to me. I love him but I hate him equally." Loki put down his book. I know he would be unbearable if I didn't let him take his anger out on me. He is so aggressive and keeps running off and making rash choices. He is not ready to be king until he gets that under control." Loki sighed and embraced her.

"Oh Loki, you try your best to give him counsel and guide him. I also see him not being able to control his actions. I don't want you to suffer to make him happy." She returned the hug. The sat back and smiled at each other. "Don't do anything foolish. If Thor wants to play with his mortal, then just leave him be. It is only a short infatuation."

"I know. But I too sometimes can't help my action when it comes to Thor." Loki stood up and inhaled a confident breath. "At least Odin is not focusing his anger on me for once." Loki walked off with his book clasped behind his back.

Thor ran into the hall and saw Jane exploring. "Jane!" he called out to her. She turned to see him. She was wary of him but still fascinated by Asgard.

"Where is your shadow?" she looked around.

"Loki is off reading in the garden...I think". Thor tried to back track that he knew where he was over her. She didn't believe his sincerity.

"Oh. So what are you here for?" she turned away and walked through a doorway to a strange room with a magical tree with floating galaxy off of it. She stood passing her hands through the hologram, feeling it tingle. He came up behind her and hugged her. He slipped his hands around, exploring her. She let him.

He lifted her dress and she could feel his arousal. "You ever not aroused?" she joked as she turned around. He laughed.

"You do know I am the god of fertility too!"

He pulled her close and walked her back towards a large stone table, kissing her. She ran her fingers through his hair. Thor leant her down and began to push himself inside her. Thor gasped as he felt a presence. He felt a warm body press against his back. He smiled as he knew it was Loki. He decided to play Loki's game and ignored him. He kept pashing Jane and rubbing her roughly.

Loki slipped down his own pants and knelt down behind Thor and pulled Thor's pants to his ankles. Loki placed one hand on Thor's ass cheek and one on his own cock. He stroked himself. Thor felt the cool air cross him and he smiled and pushed Jane's legs up over his shoulders as he felt Loki begin to make his move.

Loki licked Thor's salty buttock. He felt the shiver run through Thor. He moved his tongue between his cheeks and moved down low under him. Loki flicked his tongue to Thor's hole. He was pushed back when Thor began to thrust into Jane. Loki smiled cruelly that Thor wouldn't let him play. He jammed his finder deep inside Thor.

Thor broke off his kiss and flicked his head back and groaned. He bit his lip, preventing himself from calling out Loki's name. He bucked roughly, not to please Jane, but to try and shake off Loki. No such luck. Loki stood up behind him and stroked his cock. He licked his hand and then spat into his palm. He rubbed Thor's hole and began to push himself on the path his finger took.

Jane was so overwhelmed by Thor's thrusting that she didn't know Loki had decided to invade. She pulled Thor in close and cried out in pleasure as he moved over her. Loki forced himself in and held Thor's hips tightly. He pumped him roughly and leaned back with a smile as he looked at Thor's back.

Loki was nearing climax and he could tell, and knew Thor well enough to know he was near too. Jane dropped her legs off Thor's shoulders and went to wrap them around his waist when she felt an obstacle. She sat up, pulling herself up by Thor's neck. She looked in horror to see Loki's wicked smile peering over Thor's shoulder.

Thor paid no notice and kept going. He opened his eyes and saw she was not happy. Loki put his hand on Thor's shoulder and squeezed tightly. Thor was past the point of no return. He groaned and began to cum. He felt Loki tense up. Loki moaned in panic then pleasure. Thor exhaled and came too. Jane wanted to push away but Thor had essentially pinned her down. Jane pushed Thor up and he saw she wanted to get up.

She glared at Thor then felt he dress being tugged. Loki had decided to use the end of her dress to wipe his penis on. He smiled and then pulled up his pants. He fixed his cloths. Brushing back his hair. Thor pulled up his pants and for a split second thought about being as uncouth as Loki and wipe himself off.

He swallowed and turned to Loki to get his read on things. Loki moved in suddenly and kissed him and then walked away. Thor turned back to Jane and copped another slap.

"I can't believe you! Are you incapable of fucking without him being involved?" She yelled at him.

"I didn't know he was there at first. It was you that I was driven by." Thor had nothing. She shook her head.

"I just don't know how to deal with you. Do you want me or him? You have to choose." She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips. He stared blankly and glanced to where Loki had gone.

"Um,"

"Wrong answer!" she stormed out.

"Hey! I want to be with you." Thor chase after her. "Look. I will deal with Loki and I will come with you to Midgard. You can show me what it is like to be mortal." He begged her. She relaxed.

"Ok, but what are you going to do about him?" She relaxed into his arms.

"I don't know. But I will think of something." Thor. Kissed her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sat with a cheeky smile on his face for the rest of the day. Occasionally chuckling to himself and even randomly bursting out in laughter. The people around the palace looked at him strangely. What was the God of Mischief up to? He walked with a jump in his step. He was clearly happy with himself. As he smiled to himself, he was suddenly grabbed by his arm and pulled behind a pillar.

"Loki shut up!" Thor covered his mouth with his hand. "You are ruining things with Jane!" Loki mumbled his response. Thor groaned and removed his hand.

"What? I think it's funny." Loki teased.

"No. You are not funny. I have to make things right with her." Thor begged. Loki relaxed and placed his hands around his waist. Loki moved closer to Thor and closed his eyes as he kissed his lips softly. Thor moaned and gripped Loki's hair and plunged his tongue in. He push Loki into the pillar and began to grind his hips into him.

He could fell Loki's erection through his thin pants. Thor groaned as he reciprocated. He kissed down Loki's neck and pulled his head back by his hair. He reached down and began to rub Loki through his pants. They were lost in their desire. They could just strip each other and fuck right here, however...

"Ahem!" a cough of a female voice came from near them. Thor and Loki stopped and turned their heads slightly. Hands still gripping and pulling at each others clothes.

"Hello mother." Loki seductively purred. She looked unimpressed.

"Thor, this is how you feel about your mortal?"

"Um." Thor looked down and let go of Loki. he brushed himself down and fixed his armour. "We'll see. Jane is going back to Midgard and I wanted to go spend some time with her."

"What?" Loki chimed in. "You're going to Midgard?"

"Loki, I need to spend time with her." Thor touched his cheek softly and Loki immediately bat it away.

"No!" Loki was cut. His eyes started to well up. "This is your plan? You kiss me and not tell me? You were going to leave me here weren't you!?" Loki punched in anger and Thor grabbed his wrists.

"Calm down Loki." Thor tried to speak.

"Loki, you should give your brother some space, let him be with her." Frigga tried to reason with him.

"No! You're against me too?!" Loki took a step back away from them. "I can't believe you! it's not fair!" Loki screamed. Thor went to move towards him but he ran off. He went to follow but Frigga grabbed his arm.

"Let him go. He needs to let it out and calm down. Head to Midgard with Jane. Have some quality time with her. I will tell Heimdall to not Loki use the Bifrost to pursue you."

* * *

Thor stood with Jane at the edge of the observatory. She smiled and he held her close. "Now hold tight." He whispered. Heimdall began to fire up the Bifrost and Thor and Jane were pulled into the light. Heimdall drew his sword and turned around. He saw Loki coming towards him. he groaned.

"Loki, your mother has already informed me that you are not to leave Asgard." He said in a measured deep voice.

"No! She said I couldn't use the Bifrost to travel to Midgard, stupid gatekeeper!" He yelled like a spoilt child.

"Same thing." He quietly said.

"I order you to open the Bifrost!"

"Loki, you are not king anymore, and if I remember correctly.." Heimdall drew his sword ready to strike. "I still owe you a beating for your last spat about control of the Bifrost." He said taunting him, knowing he no longer had the casket of winters, and that Odin would surely punish him.

"Whatever! You can't tell me what to do!" Loki realised he should leave.

"I'm not telling you, I'm merely enforcing the all-father's commands." Loki pouted and strode away angry. He scowled as he paced around the palace. He occasionally sent a blast from his hands at the door to Thor's room. Blowing it off the hinges and shattering it. He screamed and immediately set about ripping apart his things.

Loki stopped and looked down at the bedding in his hands. He then started to sob as he remembered sharing this bed with Thor. he pulled the torn sheets and pillows to his face and crunched up in a ball. "Oh Thor! Why do you make me feel this way?" Loki wiped his tears with the sheet and look passed the bed to the window. He became calm as he saw the curtain blowing in the breeze.

He sat up and walked towards the window. Like he was being pulled. He gasped and looked down at his hands. A smile began to form in his gasp. He knew what he had to do. Use his portals. His smile became more sinister.

* * *

Thor lay naked next to an exhausted Jane. They made short work of their cloths after landing on her balcony. She smiled as she looked over at his bare chest in the afternoon sunlight. He brushed her hair from her eyes. She nuzzled him and closed her eyes.

Thor stretched and got up and went to the shower. He put his hand under the flow, testing the heat. He stepped in the shower and put his hands shoulder hight on the wall. He groaned and began to piss in the shower. He chuckled slightly.

A male voice came from behind him. "Oh are you laughing cause Jane would hate it if she knew you did that?" Thor turned his head to see Loki sitting on the bathroom counter doing his nails nonchalantly.

"Loki? I thought you were band from using the Bifrost?" Loki scoffed and hopped down off the counter and moved towards him.

"Huh! You think that is the only way in and out of Asgard? You underestimate my magic." Loki handed him a bar of soap. "Would you like me to wash her stank off of you?" he purred. Thor snatched the soap from his hand.

"Loki, you need to leave." Thor was not very convincing while he was naked. Loki licked his lips.

"Ok, but I'll be back soon." He blew him a kiss and left. Thor stood angry. He worried what he was up to. Thor fished his shower and returned to bed. Jane was up and dressed.

"I'm going out shopping with Darcy. Don't wait up!"

"Huh! Hey can I come?" Thor got up and went to awkwardly get dressed.

"No silly! We are going to gossip about you!" She kissed his cheek and grabbed her bag and left. Thor stood confused in the lounge. He slumped down on the couch.

"Really?" Thor said to himself. "I thought she wanted to be with me?" Thor folded his arms and wonder what he could do. The door opened slowly and Jane stood there.

"Hi!"

"I knew you were lying!" Thor jumped up and grabbed her.

"Oh! Frisky aren't we?" Thor smiled and kissed her. He bit his lip and smiled.

"Hey come to bed." He ran off to the bedroom expecting her to follow. She smiled sinisterly. Then softly, Loki's voice came from her lips.

"Yes, that would be fun." Loki walked towards the bedroom then cast a spell to be her naked. Loki stepped into the bedroom and stood legs astride in the door way. Thor looked up and saw Jane. He patted the bed and Loki jumped in and then started to kiss him.

"Oh Jane, I'm glad you want to spend the day in bed rather than with your friend."

Loki rubbed his breasts in his face and Thor kissed them hungrily. He was hard over the mere idea of fucking. Loki climbed off and began to walk on hands and knees away from him on then bed. Thor took the signal and followed her. He rubbed her ass cheek and then kissed it. He then stuck his finger in her ass and she arched her back.

"Oh Thor!" he smiled and slipped in a second in and began to stretch and scissor his hole. Thor slipped his fingers in and out. slowly warming him up. He pulled out and then lined himself up. He held his head against her hole.

"Jane are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Thor, fuck me now." Loki responded.

Thor began to push slowly inside. He pulled back slightly then rocked in and out. He started to slide more easier as he progressed. He felt Jane's hips push back as he thrust in. This excited him more and he began to grip her hips tightly as he increased his speed. Loki began to loose himself in the moment. He moaned as he tired his hardest to forced himself back, make Thor penetrate him deeper.

Just then there was a sound at the door. "Thor I can believe I forgot my wallet!" Jane stopped and heard the sound from the bedroom. "Thor?" she heard the distinctive sound of sex. She rounded the door angry and saw Thor analy fucking someone who looked like her. "What the hell?"

"Huh?" Thor looked to the door. "Jane?" Thor looked down ad the woman in bed with him.

"Thor who is that?" she folded her arms. Loki broke the spell and a light passed over him and he turned to see her in the door and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Loki! I can't believe this!

"i can't believe you fell for my spell." Loki said with a cheeky smile.

Thor looked down at him and realised he was hilt deep in his ass. He pulled out and went over to her. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought it was you." Thor begged. Loki sprawled on his back on the bed and deliberately splayed his legs apart. Thor turned to see him flirting. "Loki! stop that!" he tossed a pillow at him and he sat up and caught it and covered himself with it.

"Oh common Thor. it would be fun. We could fuck together." He got up and stood naked before her. She slapped him. "ok, maybe not."

"Thor, what am I supposed to do about this? He's not going away is he?" she pushed Thor away. He turned to him and he walked over to Jane and closed his eyes and turned into Thor.

"Would this make it better?" Loki asked. She was unsure. Two naked Thors stood in front of her. Thor turned to Loki and nodded in acceptance of his own physique.

"Hum, i didn't think I looked that good." He softly boasted. Loki laughed. Jane was unimpressed. Loki turned back to himself. "Awe!" Thor moaned.

"I didn't know Thor. I don't know about this." She looked up at him then at Loki. Thor kissed her and she relaxed.

"Come on, get naked and let me show you that Loki can be useful."

"Hey!" Loki protested. "I'm not your concubine!" Thor patted Loki on the cheek.

"Sure you aren't, brother." He patronised him. Jane sighed and like when Thor put him in his place. Thor leaned in and began kissing her. He took her bag from her hand and put it down on the bedside table. She closed her eyes as he continued kissing her. Thor began to slowly undress her as he kissed her.

He walked her over to the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him. She laid down on the bed and Thor continued to kiss her. Loki stood to the side and then he saw Thor reach back with his hand. Loki took it and walked over and sat down on the bed. Thor climbed off Jane and sat up and began to stroke Loki. Jane didn't seem total happy with this.

Thor kissed Loki softly. "Sit here." He moved him up on the bed, he sat on his knees. Thor scooped Jane up and she felt giddy with his hard cock against her stomach. "Do you trust me Jane?"

"Yes." She softly nodded. He walked her back by her hips. He reached under her and gently fingered her. He reached between her legs and grabbed Loki's cock. He guided it under her and held it against her ass. Loki felt her resist and reached up under her arms and softly caressed her breasts. She relaxed and slowly lowered herself on to him.

Thor kissed her and slipped his hand down and fingered her pussy. She moaned into his kiss. Thor moved close to her and he replaced his fingers with his cock. She moaned loudly as he slipped inside her. Jane dug her fingers into his back as she felt both men inside her. Loki looked over Jane's shoulder to Thor's eyes. He stared back. A wicked smile crossed Loki's face as he began to increase his pace.

Jane reached back and grabbed Loki's hair as he kissed her shoulder. Thor reached down under Jane's thighs and pushed himself in faster. He wetness made him move so easily. Thor moved in to kiss her as she panted. She turned her head to the side and nibbled on his ear. She wrapped her arms around his torso and hung on for dear life. Loki gasp and looked up. Thor's chin now resting on her shoulder. He made his move and began kissing Thor. he let go of Jane's breasts and gripped Thor's hair with on hand and slipped the other down between Thor and Jane.

His fingertips found their way to the action and his pushed through her hair still his hit her wet spot. He rubbed her bean a bit and she lent back into him. he then saw she was slipping off of Thor and Loki reached down and pushed down hard and dislodged Thor from her. He broke off his kiss and pulled down Jane to the bed. She looked up at him with surprise. Loki went to slip inside of her but she put her hand down.

Loki grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the bed and guided his cock in. She did not react and he began to force himself in and out quickly. He noticed that she was wet but there was little resistance. Thor Pulled Loki off of her by his waist. "No brother. You are doing it all wrong."

Loki sat flabbergasted as Thor leaned in and kissed her then slipped his cock in Jane. She immediate moaned loudly and her back arched up. She hooked her legs around Thor's waist and begged him to go deeper. Loki tried to get involved but he was unable to get between them. He moved up behind Thor and unhooked Jane's ankles, she immediately kicked out at him. Thor was nearing climax. And from the sounds of things so was Jane.

Thor and Jane panting loudly in unison, their sweaty bodies moving together. "Don't stop!" she cried out.

"Grrr Augh! You're so wet!" he responded.

"Oh Thor! I've never had someone like you!" she moaned. He kept thrusting and she responded with her hips, ensuring a deep thrust. Loki released he was not invited and he looked a little depressed. He decided to reach over and touch Thor's ass. He slid his hand down and went to inset his fingers in his ass. Thor immediately batted his hand away.

"Not now Loki." He felt a bit dejected. Jane dug her nails in and began to scratch long marks up Thor's back.

"Oh I'm close Thor! Oh! You're so big!"

"Jane!" He couldn't talk and he felt the electricity flow through him. she cried out and he then followed. Thor steadied himself over her and then kissed her softly before face planting her breasts and then she caressed his hair. He panted to catch their breath. They didn't see Loki leave not hear the door close. Thor rolled onto his back and sighed. "I think we should have a show and get cleaned up."

"I agree." She breathlessly said.

"As long as you don't mind the potential for another session under the shower?" he turned and smiled at her then she touched his cheek and kissed him.

"No I don't mind." She seemed exhausted, but willing to go again.

The sat up and walked to the shower. Thor looked around.

"Humm, I wonder where Loki went?" he followed her to the shower and shrugged.

"I didn't even notice he left." She turned on the shower and they stood under the water. "Maybe he well..." she stopped and looked down at Thor's muscled body.

"What?"

"Well, like performance issues. I mean when he tried to have vaginal sex, well, he was kind of like, well, pushing rope." She didn't want to say it but she didn't sound bitchy.

"Oh. Yeah well. I think he tries to use magic to help. I didn't think he ever felt inadequate with me." Thor began to wash her slowly.

"Oh we just have little blue pills for men her on earth." She looked up at him. "Maybe he was just good at hiding it from you. I mean he has lots of issues. Have you known what others say about his ability in bed? Any of his other conquests?"

"It has never came up in conversation. Loki is a very private person. I'm sure if he was unsure and needed help, he could always could on me to be there for him."

* * *

Loki sat outside on the fire escape. He was dressed and sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees. He didn't feel too bad at first, but then he heard them talking in the shower. He began to get angry. He didn't think there was anything wrong. He felt good. He began to analyse the situation. He shook his head. He was hard, he wasn't having 'difficulties'. He then justified it to himself. She must have just been a slut. He did think about it. He slipped in her so easily. He scrunched up his fist and darted back inside. He kicked open the bathroom door and started yelling.

"How dare you! I stupid mortal whore! There is nothing wrong with me!" Loki held out his hands and looked down at himself. "You're the one with the issues! You're the slut!"

Jane stepped out of the shower and went to slap him. he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!"

"No! Not till you apologise!" Loki screamed at her.

"For what? Your inability to pleasure a woman? Didn't you even notice that Thor didn't even want you to get involved as you were just to inferior and not up to his standards!?" she taunted him back. Loki raised his hands and was about to cast a fire ball when Thor saw him and jumped out of the shower and grabbed his raised hand.

"Let me go Thor!" Loki screamed. "This bitch deserves to die!"

"Calm down Loki, she is just jealous of what we have." Thor tried to placate him.

"No I'm not Thor." she retorted. "He just is useless at sex." She glared at Loki.

"At least I'm not a whore!" he yelled at her. "You're such a slut it was like throwing a sausage down a hallway!" Loki struggled against Thor's grip. She managed to slap him now that he was restrained.

"Asshole! You're the one that is too small to even be felt. If it wasn't for your fingers slipping in, I wouldn't have even known you had started to penetrate me!" she cruelly spat. Loki looked at Thor and desperation filled his eyes. He was hurt. He knew he was smaller than Thor, but never felt he was insufficient to salsify anyone. Had they been faking it with him?

Loki backed up. He shook his head. Thor could see him gasps and the tears starting to flow silently. He raised his hands and Thor went to grab him. But he was an apparition and his hand passed right through. Loki had already escaped.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki ran as fast as he could, he didn't know where to, just away from them. His heart raced, full of anxiety and pain. He had been running for so long. He collapsed from exhaustion on a rocky bit of ground. There were some trees and a small stream. He stumbled over to it. He splashed his face and drank thirstily. When he caught his breath he sighed and looked around. There was nothing here. It was silent.

He wrapped his arms around his body and held himself. "Oh Thor! Why did you betray me?" he sobbed. There was a thud.

"No I didn't." Thor stood slowly from his hard landing. Loki grabbed a small rock and threw it at him. Thor quickly batted it away. Loki charged at him yelling and began to punish him. Thor returned a few hard punches. They were at close range so neither could hit will full force. Loki pulled Thor's hair and he responded with a head butt. Loki stumbled back and Thor pinned him against a large boulder. He kissed him hard and Loki initially responded then punched him.

The scuffled and Thor threw him to the ground. Loki rolled out of the way when Thor went to land on him. But he grabbed his ankle as he tried to get away. He dragged him close and began to kiss him roughly. He groped him equally as rough. Squeezing him and rubbing him through his pants.

Loki returned the kiss then kneed Thor and scrambled away. "You're an asshole!" Loki yelled at him. He wiped his mouth deliberately enforcing that he didn't like his kiss.

"What is your problem?" Thor stood slowly and moved towards him. He held out his hand and summoned Mjolnir.

"Really? You that blind? It's her! It's always been her!" Loki paced around angry. "We were happy then she came along and ruined everything!" Thor saw the tears begin to flow from his upset little brother.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you both. Can't you see that?"

"No! It's not fair!" he swung at him and Thor grabbed his hand. He swung with the other hand and Thor caught that too. "Let me go!" Loki panicked. Thor pulled him in and kissed him. Loki tried to pull away. He then relaxed and began to kiss him back. Thor let him go and began to hug him. Loki gripped Thor's hair and pulled his face close.

They knelt down and Thor held Loki's shoulders, squeezing them slightly. He broke off the kiss and smiled at him. He cupped Loki's cheek and massaged the back of his neck. Loki tilted his head back into Thor's hand. He closed his eyes and smiled seductively. Thor stood up and pulled him to his feet. "See, I don't hate you." Thor held him close. Loki pushed away and decided he needed conformation.

"I don't want to come back with you. It's me or her. Not both." Loki folded his arms and stood his ground.

"Don't be like that!" Thor scooped him up and spun up Mjolnir. Loki held on tight.

"Thor! What are you doing?" He landed hard on the roof of her building. Loki punched him in the gut. Thor looked surprised. "I said I didn't want to be here!"

"It will be ok." Thor copped another punch. He then slapped Loki and he fell hard. "Stop it! I said stop it!" Loki snarled at him.

"I don't want to be anywhere near her!" Thor punched him and Loki tussled with him. Thor shoved him into a wall and Loki groaned. He pulled out his dagger and stabbed Thor. He grabbed his side and stumbled back. Loki yelled as he lunged at him. Thor turned and grabbed Loki with his momentum. He threw him into the ground.

"Where are you going to go to huh?" Thor pinned him down. Loki could move. He struggled under him.

"Anywhere but here!" Thor punched him in the stomach. Loki went to stab him again but Thor disarmed him. He grabbed him by the throat and punched his head. Loki winced from the blow. Thor then kissed him. Loki sobbed and put his arms around Thor's neck. He kissed him. Loki pulled Thor close and wrapped his legs around Thor's waist. He felt the larger man grind down on him. Thor was well hard and Loki could feel it.

He moaned as he felt him. Thor reached down and pulled down Loki's pants to his knees and then pushed his knees to his chest. He undid his own pants and grabbed his fat cock. He began to direct it towards Loki's hole. He kissed down his neck and rocked his hips back and forth. He slipped in and Loki gasped. Thor pushed inside him. He paused to kiss Loki deeply. Loki rocked his hips up and let Thor push down deep.

Thor increased the pace. Loki could feel the blood rush. His own cock began to rub between their abs. Thor rocked back and broke off the kiss. He rolled onto his back and Loki straddled him. He put his hands on Loki's hips to guide him. He pushed down on Thor's chest, trying to lift up off him. He was in deep and Loki was having difficulty accommodating him.

He moaned loudly as Thor grabbed his cock and began to pull him. He jerked his head back in ecstasy. Thor compelled him to move back and forth on him. He hands gripped his small hips firmly. Loki shuddered as Thor began to buck his hips and thrust up into him. "Oh Thor! please stop!"

"No Loki, just go with it!" Thor exhaled. He kept up the intensity and held him down on him with both hands. Loki tried to stabilise himself. He was just holding on and along for the ride. He whimpered as he felt him pounding his insides. He could hold on. Loki cried out as he began to leak. Thor was smashing hard against his bladder and he couldn't keep tension.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Loki pleased as he began to piss over his abs in spurts as Thor thrust into him. He didn't slow. Loki sobbed and Thor pulled him down and kissed him. He rolled him over and lay Loki on his back.

"It Ok, you did nothing wrong. I'm not going to stop." Thor kissed him deeply and resumed fucking him. He pushed Loki's knees to his chest and panted as the wet sounds of their skin slapping together echoed. Thor groaned as he was getting close. He pulled out and vigorously wanked himself. He cried out as he shot his load over Loki's chest. "Fuck yeah Loki!" He reached down and pulled Loki up to his knees and knelt behind him.

He reached around and swiftly moved his hand over him. Gripping him firmly and fast. Loki pushed his hands down on Thor's forearms and held on as he wanked him. He panted and felt light headed. Thor pulled him hard and Loki groaned loudly as he came. "Oh Thor!"

He sighed and slumped forward on to his hands and knees. Thor pulled him back up and kissed him. Their kisses were uncoordinated and sloppy. Loki didn't care. He held Thor's chest as best he could. They pulled their pants back on. Thor stood and swept Loki up into his arms. Loki was startled but he smiled lovingly at him.

"Come on, let's go home." Thor whispered.

"Mmm, yes, lets." Loki muttered as he nuzzled his neck. Thor carried him down the fire escape to the bedroom. Thor helped him through the window and climbed in after him. Loki looked over at a very pissed Jane. "Thor, cant you call Heimdall?"

"What?"

"To take us home?" Loki queried. "We are going home to Asgard, aren't we?" Loki felt a bit lost.

"I'm thirty and hungry, mostly thirsty. Don't you want to get some booze?" Thor nudged him. He didn't respond. Thor walked over to the fridge and grabbed some bottles and handed one to Loki. He stood holding it and didn't open it. Thor cracked his and skulled it. He looked at Loki standing a bit unsure. He opened his bottle for him and Loki still just held it and didn't drink.

Thor went and got another and chinked it against Loki's. He sipped it and Loki eventually began to drink his. Thor put his arm around Loki's shoulder and laughed. "That's more like it!" Thor held his bottle up to Jane. "Have a drink!"

"What the hell are you doing?" She walked over to them. Loki drunk sheepishly and not wanting to cause conflict. Thor was clueless as usual. "You smell.. You smell like piss!"

Thor then joked. "Oh that would be Loki's fault. He kind of pissed on me!" Loki punched his ribs.

"Thor!"

Jane growled. "What? You think this is a joke!" she then turned to Loki. "Why would you think it's socially acceptable to piss on someone?!" she shoved Loki. Thor stepped between them.

"It's not entirely his fault. I kind of fucked him hard he couldn't help it." Thor stroked Loki's hair and held him close by his shoulder.

"What?" Jane couldn't believe it. "Do you even hear yourself?" She slapped him. Thor shrugged.

"Um yes?" Thor guessed at what he should say not realising she was being rhetorical. "But I kind of returned the favour." He then pointed to the cum over Loki's chest. She slapped him again.

"I've had enough! I'm going out with Darcy." She turned and grabbed her bag.

"Oh bring her back, that way Loki can have someone to play with when we have sex!" Thor finished his drink then leaned in and sniffed Loki. "We do smell. Come, let's get cleaned up."

"Then what?" Loki was uninterested. Even though he normally enjoyed his brother's clueless antics.

"I think we should go find them. We could have a foursome." Thor began to strip off. "Or if you're not interested, I could have a threesome." He joked and hurried into the bathroom. Loki put down his half finished beer and followed him. Thor was already naked and standing under the shower. Loki slowly undressed. He didn't look up as he slowly took off his shirt.

Thor jumped out of the shower and grabbed him. "Thor! Your wet!"

"So will you soon be!" he pulled off the remainder of Loki's cloths and dragged him in under the water. They stood under the flow and kissed. Loki wrapped his arms around him. Thor slipped his hand down and began to fondle Loki. They both moaned softly in each other's kisses. Loki giggled as the water began to get cold.

"I guess we used up all her hot water."

"Seems that way." Thor smiled. He turned off the shower and shoved their cloths in the washing machine. He walked naked into the bedroom and began rummaging through the draws for something to wear. He pulled out a suit. The pants were a bit tight around his waist and thighs, and the jacket did not fit at all.

He found a collared polo shirt and stretched it over his muscular chest. Loki had a bit more success. He found a suit that would fit. He held it up in front of himself and stood in front of the mirror to see how it looked. Thor moved up behind him and smacked his bare ass cheek playfully.

"Hey!"

"Loki, do me a favour." He kissed his neck.

"What?" Loki turned towards him. Thor held up some frilly panties.

"Wear these under your suit." He smiled seductively. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I want you to." Thor jumped down onto the bed and lay on his side to watch Loki dress. Loki acquiesced and slipped on the lacy underwear. He pulled on his suit and checked himself in the mirror again. Thor jumped up and grabbed a large jacket and took Loki's hand. "Let's go find Jane."

* * *

They walked down the street hand in hand. They were copping some strange glances but Thor didn't care, nor know why. He heard music and people partying up ahead. He walked through the door holding onto Loki's hand. He spotted Jane and Darcy. Thor pushed through the crowd and moved close to Jane. He kissed her but she was unimpressed.

"I don't want to see you." she glared at him.

"You can't stay angry at me." Thor kissed her again. "You know I'm the only one who drives you wild in bed." He nibbled her ear, whispering seductively. Darcy pulled out her phone and took a photo of Thor 'apologising'.

"Hi, who are you?" Darcy asked the man holding Thor's hand tightly.

"This is my brother Loki." Thor patted his chest and showed him off. Jane glared at him.

"I wish you wouldn't refer to him as your brother when you have had sex."

Thor turned to Darcy. "He's adopted." Darcy looked at them both with curiosity. She began to visualise them naked and smiled. Jane punched Darcy's shoulder.

"Darcy!"

"Hey!" she rubbed her shoulder. Thor pushed Loki over and forced him to sit next to Darcy.

"Here Loki, you be with Darcy while I go dance with Jane." Thor pulled Jane into his arms and kissed her deeply and lingered a passionate kiss. She suddenly forgot why she was angry. He had that affect on her. Darcy scooched closer to Loki.

"So, you bisexual huh?" she was very forward. Loki coughed and blushed slightly.

"Um where do I get a drink?" Darcy jumped up.

"I'll get you one. Don't go anywhere." She kissed his cheek and darted off to the bar. She had plans to get him wasted. Loki sat unsure if this was such a great idea. She returned with a tray of different drinks.

"Um which one is mine?"

"They all are, well both of us. I don't know what you like, so we can drink lots of things!" Loki had the distinct idea that she was already pretty inebriated. He picked up on and sipped the strange drink. She changed her glass to his.

"Cheers!" she shouted.

Cheers." He softly responded. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane gave Loki a dirty look. She was not impressed that he was even talking to Darcy. Thor didn't care and was trying to dance with Jane. Loki looked to Jane and saw that she became agitated when he was near Darcy. He decided to piss her off for fun.

Darcy sat down next to Loki and put her hand on his thigh. He responded by placing his inside hand on hers. He then began to make sure Jane could see him sliding it up under her skirt. Darcy was beginning to get drunk. Loki suspected that she had been drinking quite a lot prior their arrival.

"Cheers!" she held up another glass and Loki shared another drink with her. Loki slowly sipped his drink and Darcy downed hers quickly.

"Darcy, I suspect you are trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me." Loki joked.

She spurted some of her drink and coughed. "What?!" she was caught out. "No I just want to have fun." Loki smiled and leaned in. He made sure Jane could see him whispering to her.

"I don't mind, but you don't have to get me drunk to fuck me." Loki said bluntly. She blushed then immediately kissed him on the lips. He played along and let her pash him. Jane growled and Thor tried to keep her on the dance floor but she stormed off to the table.

"Loki! Get your hands off her!" Jane yelled at him. He broke off the kiss and decided to rub it in.

"Oh Darcy was just letting me taste her drink. And we figured kissing was the best way to see how we tasted." He turned back to Darcy and she flung her arms around his neck and snogged him. He was a bit taken back. She was quite forward. Loki was kind of flattered. Thor didn't know what was going on.

"Jane, come back and dance with me. Who cares about these two." Thor pulled her arm. Jane glared at Loki and he smiled. She refused Thor and sat down with her arms folded in anger. Thor sighed and sat down. Loki chuckled and Darcy giggled till she got hiccups.

Loki decided to get a bit of space. He stood up and excused himself. Thor stood up and followed him.

"Loki, what is all that about?"

"No idea. I can't figure out women." He walked into the men's and went to stand in the far corner at the urinal. The room was empty, but Thor decided that he would stand shoulder to shoulder with Loki.

He looked up and groaned. "Really Thor? Can't you stand a few metres from me when I piss?"

"You might want a hand!" Thor grabbed Loki's penis and squeezed it slightly. Loki groaned.

"You are making it hard to go." Loki panted then began to piss. Thor grabbed his own cock and began to piss as well. Thor finished early as he didn't really have to go. He turned and gave Loki his full attention. Loki finished and Thor dropped him and then suddenly kissed him. He pushed him into the wall and grinded his hips hard against Loki. Their bare cocks rubbed together and began to get hard.

Thor passionately groped and touched Loki as he kissed him. Loki was a bit more subdued and kept his arms around his waist. The door to the bathroom opened and a man was a bit shocked to see them kissing. Thor broke off the kiss and stowed himself. Loki turned his back to Thor but was immediately grabbed by arms around his waist. Thor reached down and shoved Loki's semi into his tight frilly underwear.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about that." Thor smiled and then nibbled Loki's ear. Loki batted his hands away and fixed himself and walked out. Thor laughed and followed close.

The two men walked over to the table and Thor skulled one of the last drinks. "I think we should call it a night." Loki suggested.

"Yes! Great idea brother. Let's go home." Thor smacked him on the back and he then grabbed Jane. Loki sighed cause he knew Thor meant 'bed' not Asgard. Loki held out his hand like a gentleman and Darcy leapt to his side. She jumped up and kissed his cheek.

Thor bounded through the door and dragged Jane to the bedroom kissing her. Darcy sat down on the couch next to Loki. They sat in a bit of awkward silence. Darcy decided to kiss him. Loki and her began to keep their touching above the waist and kiss softly. Not much tongue. Loki decided he should step it up and push the tension with Jane. He broke off the kiss and smiled seductively. He pushed Darcy down on the couch and reached up under her dress to her hips. He grabbed her underwear and pulled it down. He then slipped it off her legs and then moved on top of her. He kissed her deeply as he began to slide his hand up under her dress. She moaned and broke the kiss when his fingers touched her wet pussy.

Loki rubbed her gently and she pulled his hair. He knew this would work and he sat back and stripped off his jacket and coat. She pulled off her shirt and stood up to slowly lower her skirt in a bit of a strip tease.

"I have an idea." Loki stood up to kiss her as she stood naked but he still had his pants on. He kissed her and she then stopped him.

"Wait." She dove into her purse and handed him a condom.

"What is this?" She forgot he probably didn't know.

"It's a condom, you wear it during sex." Loki stood holding the packet and still was unsure. Darcy snatched it from him and then fell to her knees. She ripped open his pants and then sat surprised at the frilly underwear, barely containing his erection.

"Oh, you are a naughty god." She licked her lips and then pulled them down as well. She grabbed his cock and placed the condom in her mouth and then put it on him just using her mouth. Loki moaned with pleasure. He pulled her to her feet when she was done. "Oh! So Loki, what were you planning?"

Loki picked her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He slammed her into the wall and kissed her passionately. Darcy roughly grabbed his hair and clawed his back. She could feel him about to enter her. He moaned and forced himself all the way in. She cried out and flung her head back.

He began to thrust into her as he held her up. "Oh Loki! This is defiantly a good idea."

"Oh no." He panted through the kisses. "This is not my idea, this is the warm up." He resumed smashing her into the wall. He set her legs down and she smiled at him. He threw her over his shoulder and shoved open the door to Jane's bedroom. Thor was on top of Jane, but she wasn't having sex with him, she was still angry. Loki flopped Darcy down on the bed and then climbed on top of her and resumed thrusting into her.

Thor looked to Jane and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Come on, let's join in." Thor implored her. Loki flipped Darcy over to her hands and knees and began to fuck her anal. He panted as he thrust quickly into her. Thor wasn't getting anything from Jane. Thor sat up and cupped Loki's cheek and turned his head towards his. Loki slowed his pace and then leaned towards Thor and began kissing him.

Thor pulled Loki off of Darcy and pinned him to the bed. He grabbed Darcy and got her to straddle Loki facing her raven haired god. She lowered herself down onto him with a gasp. Thor moved between Loki's legs and pushed up Loki's knees. He then moved his hips and reached down so he could push his cock into Loki's hole.

Loki moaned as his fat cock went in. Thor began to move with Darcy. As she sat on Loki, Thor pushed deep inside him. He thrust hard into Loki's hole as Darcy did all she could to stay on Loki. she felt him deep inside her.

Jane gasped in surprise. Thor looked over and realised he should be fucking her. He pulled out of Loki and dragged her close. She refused his kisses at first but them melted in his strong arms. Loki could resume focusing on Darcy and decided he would wear her out before he came, so he could be with Thor. He reached down and rubbed her clit as she moved on top of him.

Darcy moaned out in pleasure, she was exhausted but not yet at climax. Loki rolled her over onto her hands and knees again and wrapped his arm around her. He rubbed her feverishly and fucked her in long hard strokes. Darcy gripped his wrist and dug her nails in. Loki knew she was close.

She released and cried out as she came. Loki pulled out and took off the condom. Darcy collapsed on the bed and Loki slumped down beside her. He spooned her and made her feel safe. Jane quietly grumbled. Loki, with his back to her, smiled. His plan was working. Loki held Darcy close and she could feel his erection running up her back.

Thor lay back on the bed unsatisfied. He looked to Jane and held himself as he went to touch her. She rolled over to go to sleep. There wasn't much room with four in the bed. Thor looked over at Loki and then pulled him up on to him. Loki straddled him. His cock crushed between them. Thor wrapped his arms tightly around him. Loki placed his head on Thor's chest and closed his eyes.

Jane glanced over at the movement and exhaled her unimpressed feelings loudly in a huff. Thor was already asleep, and Loki was faking being asleep. Darcy was also asleep, drunk and drained of energy, with a big smile on her face.

Loki woke and turned his head to face Darcy. He reached over and stroked her hair. Darcy smiled. Loki leaned a short distance to her and kissed her. She opened her eyes.

"Good morning Loki."

"Yes it is." He whispered. Thor chuckled and squeezed Loki tight.

"I can vouch for that." He groaned as his erection was pressed up between Loki's cheeks. He pushed Loki back so he was hard against it.

"Thor..." Loki slid off and climbed onto Darcy. He kissed her again. "So, I feel like a shower. Care to join me?" he whispered in her ear. He pushed back and smiled at her. She melted and kissed him and pulled him close. "I take that as a yes."

"Yes." Darcy giggled. He climbed off her and took her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the shower. He stepped in and grabbed the soap and started to lather himself up. She carefully stepped in. Loki turned and began to rub her down. He firmly massaged her as he washed her back. He picked up some shampoo and began to wash her hair. He dug his fingers in and massaged her scalp. She moaned and it echoed. Then there was a banging at the door. It was Jane.

"Hey! Stop having sex in there!"

"Not sex!" Darcy yelled. "He's washing my hair!" She leaned back into Loki's body in appreciation. He whispered in her ear.

"Well we could if you want." He seductively breathed. He pushed his hips forward and his erection pressed up against her back. She moaned and turned to face him.

"Ok, but finish washing my hair first." She kissed him and turned back to let him finish. He chuckled and complied. They took their time and out of frustration Jane pushed open the door.

"I said stop having sex! I want to have a shower too!" She was pissed.

"Hello!" Darcy said sarcastically and pointed to Loki's hands in her foamy hair. "He's washing my hair. I said that before! It's like you just don't believe me some times!" she scoffed and Loki began to rinse her hair.

"Don't worry; I'm often not believed either." Loki added. Thor stepped in the bathroom and began to piss in the toilet with little regard for privacy.

"That is because you are the god of lies." Thor groaned as he pissed. Loki sighed and turned off the shower and handed Darcy a towel. He grabbed one for himself and wondered out to the lounge. He slumped down on the couch and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Loki, what did you want to do today?" Darcy scooched up to him holding her towel to her chest. She leaned in and kissed him.

"As little as possible actually." He sighed. Darcy picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"I guess we could just hang out and watch movies and chill on the couch?" Darcy got comfortable and leaned up against Loki's side. He put his arm over her shoulder. She smiled and flicked through the list of movies. Loki was board already.

"Really?" Jane came out dressed ready to go shopping. "You aren't even going to get dressed and just watch movies all day?!" she was still pissed. Loki felt a new found enthusiasm to cause mischief.

"No. I'm sure we will get board of movies." Loki said ignoring her. Darcy grew concerned. "I'm sure we're will probably spent a great deal of time fucking." He chuckled and then kissed Darcy's forehead.

"Ahh!" Jane groaned and stamped her feet. Thor came out to the argument. He looked at Loki as he was always the source. He walked over and stood behind the couch and leaned over them. He cupped Loki's cheek and turned his head up to face him.

"Are you causing trouble again, little brother?" He kissed his cheeky smile. "I'm going out with Jane. Please stop antagonising Jane."

"She started it." Loki pouted. Thor stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Come on, for me? Please Loki?" Thor smiled sweetly.

"Ok." Loki returned his focus and nuzzled Darcy


	7. Chapter 7

Thor and Jane spent most of the day away.

Darcy pulled out a few bottles of alcohol and sat down next to Loki tapping on her phone. "I've just ordered some pizza, should be here in 30 minutes or so." Loki pulled off his towel and climbed on to her. He took a swig on the liquor and then kissed her.

Darcy put her fingers on his lips to stop him. "Wait." She jumped up and Loki sighed. He just couldn't figure her out. She came back with 2 glasses and a large bottle of coke.

"What's this?"

"Mixers." She poured the rum and then the coke. She handed him a glass. He smiled, it tasted a bit less oppressive. "Im kinda hungry, we didn't have breakfast and its nearly lunch."

"Oh. I hadn't noticed." Darcy darted off again to the kitchen. Loki wrapped his towel around himself and resumed flipping channels. She made lots of noise in the kitchen and Loki groaned. He decided to get up and see what she was up to.

"Loki grab that chocolate and break it up into that bowl." She directed him as she chopped up some fruit. He pulled open the packet and began to break it up.

"So what is this?"

"We are making fondue." Darcy turned on the stove and put the bowl of chocolate over a water bowl. She pulled out a platter and began to dump the chopped fruit and skewers on it. She then opened a bottle of liquor and poured it into the melting chocolate. She stirred it and then tasted it with her finger. "Humm, needs more grog." She poured in more alcohol and then dipped her finger in again and held it to Loki's lips. "Tell me what you think?"

He took her hand and licked her fingers. He then smiled and sucked them. She giggled and took the chocolate off the stove and poured it in the fondue bowl. She picked up a skewer and spiked a strawberry piece and then dips it in the chocolate. She then ate it. She did another and offered it to Loki.

He opened his mouth and let her place it in. He ate it and smiled. Darcy then giggled. "You know.." she turned and picked up a piece of fruit. "There is something we can do to enjoy this.." she dropped her towel and picked up a large spoon and poured the warm, alcohol infused chocolate on her chest. It dribbled down over her breast and down her stomach. She picked up a piece of fruit and drew it through the chocolate up her body and then ate it.

Loki smiled and dropped his own towel and leaned down and kissed her chocolate coated nipple. She moaned and closed her eyes. He picked up the spoon and dribbled a bit more on Darcy. He picked up a pineapple piece and dragged it through the chocolate and then ate it. He then kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and the chocolate smeared over his body. She broke off the kiss and licked the chocolate from his smooth chest. He grabbed the bowl of chocolate and she grabbed the bowl of fruit. The both kneeled down on their towels. Loki dipped his hands in the warm chocolate and placed a chocolate hand on her body. He then smeared it over her body. She took his hand and began to suck his fingers, two at a time.

She licked up his palm and he giggled as it tickled a bit. He then grabbed her and laid her on the floor and began to roughly lick her where he rubbed the chocolate. She let him explore her body with his tongue. He reclined beside her and she pushed him onto his back. She picked up the spoon and dribbled chocolate over his chest then down to his penis. She was captivated when it twitched at the sensation. She could see him starting to get hard. Darcy put down the spoon and grabbed him and took him into her mouth.

He gasped as she began to suck him in long strokes. He grabbed her hair and followed her movements up and down on him. She gripped him tight as she drew upwards. He felt her mouth make a tight seal. Loki let her go for a bit before stopping her. He flipped her over and moved over her. He kissed her deeply as he grabbed himself and lined himself up.

"Wait, Loki, wear a condom." She panted.

"I don't have one." He figured this was some kind of deal breaker. He pushed lower and forced himself in her ass. She let him. "Is this ok?"

"For now, I mean you won't get me pregnant with this." She gasped. He fucked her roughly and fast. She wrapped her legs around him tightly. She clawed his back. Loki moved fast he just wanted to cum and go wait for Thor. He moved faster and moaned softly as he thrust in. She was very vocal to his actions. Her voice echoed in the kitchen. He pulled out and then with a wicked smile shot his load into the chocolate bowl.

He sighed and rubbed himself slowly as he wound down. He stood up and put the bowl on the counter and grabbed his towel. She sat on the floor trying to catch her breath. She put the fruit bowl back on the counter and grabbed her towel and followed him to the bathroom.

Loki washed himself and payed no mind to her. She hugged him from behind and let the water flow over her body. He kept rubbing himself down with the soap. Trying to get most of the chocolate off. When he was down he stepped out of the showered and began to dry himself. "All yours!" he said with a smile. She was unsure but please to have all the water flow down on her body.

She had a short shower and darted out to see where Loki was. He was sitting back on the couch dressed in his Asgardian clothes. She was a bit concerned. He turned to her and smiled. He patted the couch seat next to himself. She nodded and darted over and sat next to him. He pulled off her towel and grabbed her hips and dragged her over to straddle him. She faced him and kissed him. He put his hands on her back and gently caressed her.

The door opened and Thor and Jane returned. "Oh so you haven't even moved?" Jane said unimpressed. Darcy grabbed her towel and covered herself.

"You are not very observant." Loki quipped. "I'm dressed now, thus I must have gotten up at some point." Loki stood up and walked over to Thor and took his hand. Thor squeezed it and they shared a smile. Loki yawned and headed for the bedroom.

"Oh no you don't." Jane shouted. "You can sleep out her on the couch." She pulled out the sofa bed and shoved a blanket and a pillow in his face. Loki raised his eyebrows and sat down on the meagre bed. He bounced a bit and looked at Thor for help.

"Good night little brother." Thor didn't help and walked to the bedroom with Jane. Loki groaned and took off his coat and hung it over the back. He shook out the blanket and placed down the pillow. He took off his boots and made himself comfortable, slipping into some light pjs. Darcy climbed in to the bed next to him. Loki lay on his side not facing her. He stared at the closed door to the bedroom. He wanted to lay beside Thor. He closed his eyes and lay uneasy.

He didn't take long to drift off. He found himself in a deep sleep. Without dreams. Darcy woke in the darkness. Loki was stirring. He seemed to be dreaming. She placed her hand on his back but he jerked away. He moaned softly. Darcy stretched and looked over at the clock. It was a little after midnight. She got up and went to the other side of the bed to see him. She turned on a lamp. His eyes were closed and he was stressing. She stroked his hair. He began to shake and sound more distressed.

Darcy didn't know what to do. She went to the bedroom and turned on the light. "Thor, are you awake?" she whispered. Jane sat up.

"Darcy? What's going on?" Thor rubbed his eyes.

"Thor, something's wrong with Loki. He's having a nightmare, and looks like he is upset." Thor got up and moved over to her. "He wont wake up. I'm not sure what is wrong."

"It's ok, I'll sort it out." Thor moved quickly to his side and stroked his hair. He scooped him up and Loki cried. He woke screaming and grabbed Thor. "Hey Loki, you're ok. Don't be afraid."

"Thor! He hurt me!" Loki moaned and Thor stopped as he heard the sound of tinkling on the tile floor. Loki began to wet himself. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Thor drew him close.

"You haven't done anything wrong. Don't cry." Thor kissed his forehead. "I still love you Loki." Darcy looked surprised at this side of him. Jane was not radiating her constant hate either. She seemed to feel a bit sorry for him. Loki cried into Thor's hair. He set his feet down and rubbed his upper arms. "Now, you go to the bathroom, I'll be in a minute to help you." Thor grabbed the towel he was wearing earlier and wiped up the floor. Loki didn't move and stood softly sobbing.

He didn't raise his head. He was too ashamed. Jane stood behind him and was kind of unimpressed than Thor used the towel to wipe up the piss. She laughed internally at his humiliation. She figured it was karma. He looked down at the back of his thin light blue pants. There was a dark wet patch down the whole length. Thor stood up and hugged Loki. He led him to the bathroom. He tossed the towel in the wash and stripped off his pants.

Thor grabbed a cloth and wiped him down. "Loki, what scared you so much?"

"You weren't there, I called for you but you were not with me. I was so scared."

"I'm here now. It was just a dream." Thor stood up and held him close.

"I was taken, Other pulled me back to the sanctuary." Loki softly stuttered.

"No, you were here in your bed. I told you they can't hurt you." Thor rubbed his back.

"My body was, but he can get me if I don't keep a barrier up." Loki looked him in the eyes. "Thor, I want mother. I want to go home." He sobbed. Thor smiled and nodded. He took him back to the sofa bed and helped him back in bed. Thor climbed in next to him.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here. No one will hurt you." They snuggled up together.

* * *

The sun was coming through the window and Loki pushed up on Thor's chest. He stretched and yawned, Thor opened his eyes to see Loki sitting on him. Loki climbed off, careful not to wake Darcy, who you could probably not wake with an explosion. He walked to the bathroom and checked his clothes in the dryer.

Loki smiled and pulled them out. he got dressed. Thor got up and walked into the bathroom to see him dressing. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. I'm not a fan of those mortal clothes." Thor nodded, he liked his gear too. He got ready and walked out to the lounge. Thor got his gear on too. Jane woke to see them dressed. She grabbed her nightgown and followed them out.

"What are you two up to?" she pressed.

"I was hoping you were up. Ready for a trip?" Thor moved to her and kissed her. She was reluctant and still fuming over Loki. "I have to show you something. I will just take Loki back to Asgard first." Loki turned and lit up.

"We can go back?" Loki went to his side. Thor dragged him outside and as soon as he was on the balcony the Bifrost covered them. Thor let him go and waved to Heimdall. He then stepped back into the light. Loki stopped and turned to see him go. He felt a bit rejected.

Thor stepped from the light and saw Jane dressed. He smiled and kissed her. She was more relaxed. Darcy wondered out half asleep. "Hey what's going on?"

"Thor and I are just going to take a trip, not sure when we will be back." Jane said beaming. Darcy stretched and yawned and smiled. She looked around.

"Where is Loki?"

"I took him home." Thor didn't realise what he said. He spun up Mjolnir and grabbed Jane around the waist and flew off. Darcy ran out.

"Hey wait! What do you mean home?!" She stepped back inside. She was hurt. Was he just using her for sex? She tried to analyse the situation. She thought he was into her. She slumped down on the couch. "Loki, did you ever want to be with me?"

She thought about last night. He made her feel so good, more than any man had. Surely he must have liked her in some way to want to do that. She felt a sadness grow inside her.

* * *

Loki stood in the observatory. He turned and looked out to the sky. He then turned back to the palace. He stopped and went to say something but didn't say anything. Heimdall turned to the young prince.

"Something troubling you prince Loki?"

"I was wondering if Thor was going to be long, whether I should wait for him here or in his room?" Loki paced around and finally settled on sitting on the steps of the centre console.

"You should go back to the palace. He won't be back any time soon."

"You are wrong. Thor loves me, he won't leave me alone for long." Loki sat defiant.

"Loki, maybe you should stretch you sight, I know you can see. Your all-sight is not as strong as the All-father's but I know you could find Thor if you looked for him." Heimdall sighed and then walked to the edge to look out into space. "However, I think you have similarly affected someone as you think Thor has treated you."

"What? What are you talking about Gatekeeper? I'm trying to concentrate."

"The mortal woman, Darcy."

"What about her?" Loki looked confused.

"She misses you and seems to be quite upset of your unannounced departure." Heimdall leaned down and placed his hand on Loki's head, allowing him to amplify his sight. Loki blinked and shook his head. He saw Darcy sitting hugging the pillow he was sleeping with. She was crying.

"No, she wouldn't be crying over me, she only just met me." Loki scoffed.

"Loki, you have touched her as a god, she was not ready for how much you filled her heart. If you want, I can easily send you back." Loki batted off his hand and stood up.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Do you not care for her? Or was she merely a means to an end to drive a wedge between Thor and Jane?"

Loki gritted his teeth. He hated it when someone pointed out his flaws. He moved his hand across his body and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki sat in his room. He tried reading to distract himself. It wasn't working. Heimdall's words still digging at his conscious. Loki yelled and threw his book across the room. He stood up and paced around. "This is all Thor's fault." Loki stormed out and almost knocked over his mother.

"Loki! What is the rush?!"

"Mother!" Loki grabbed her preventing her from stumbling after he bumped her. "Sorry."

"Darling what has got you so distracted?" She looked at him and he averted her gaze. "Not again! Darling you need to get control of your emotions."

"I just can't believe he would choose her over me!"

"Loki." She took his hand and then patted the back of his hand with hers. "We have spoken to Thor about this. We have reminded him that she is mortal and not to expect much as she will die before he is ready."

"He falls in love so easily." Loki sighed. Then he whispered to himself. "Just not with me."

"Did you say something?" Frigga leaned in and brushed his hair from his face, trying to get him to raise his head. "Don't worry about Thor. He will be home soon."

Loki groaned and walked off with a quick step. "Don't go doing anything foolish! You should stay here on Asgard!"

"Ok Mother!" Loki ignored her and raised his hand as he walked off.

* * *

Loki walked hastily towards the library. He noticed a lot of guards moving about through the halls. He saw Tyr directing them and looked at him puzzled. He walked over to see what the fuss was about. "We need to double the guards at a minimum."

"Tyr, what is going on?"

"Prince Loki!" Tyr bowed. "We have received word that the Dark Elves are preparing for attack." He looked around and then directed some more of the men. "Our main concern is that Prince Thor has not returned from Midgard."

Loki scowled. "Oh well I guess we are all doomed!" he shouted sarcastically. "They mighty Thor is not here to save us!" Loki threw up his hands and walked off. He didn't really care is Asgard fell. He felt hurt and unappreciated. He headed into the library to grab some books and found the large book out on the table. He glanced down at the story that was open. It was about Maliketh. Someone must have been reading up on the Dark Elves. Loki read cautiously and then turned to leave.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Odin shouted.

"Oh good to see you to All-_father_." Loki glared at him.

"Why are you not with Thor? That was the conditions of your release. Did you escape again?" Odin walked up and swiftly grabbed him. Loki looked at him shocked.

"Oh so what now? You going to put me in the dungeon again? It's begging to become my second home!" Loki joked. Odin did not see the funny side.

"Guards! Take him to the dungeon!"

"Wow what great parenting." Loki taunted. Then Odin spun back and stopped the guards from dragging him off.

"No. you'll not get 'parenting' from me, after all you are not my son, Loki Laufeyson." Odin turned away coldly and Loki gasped. He hated the way Odin treated him but this was the first time he had disowned him. Loki did not resist the guards and was dragged back to the dungeon.

* * *

Loki sat on his bed, lost. He knew Odin wasn't his father and he had reminded everyone to that fact recently. But to have him now cut him off. He didn't know where to turn. He felt like crying but over what? The truth? Loki suddenly looked up as his mother appeared.

"Loki! What have you done now?"

"Nothing, this is all Odin's doing." Loki stood up and walked over to the window. Looking out to the cells.

"I have asked that Thor come back and we have allowed his mortal to come too."

"I'm sure that will go down well." Loki didn't really care. He was happy that Thor was coming back but the idea of Jane as well was not boding well for him.

"Loki, Heimdall said you too have met a mortal woman. Do you not want her to come to Asgard as well?"

"No mother, she was just a means to an end." Loki walked away and surveyed the other prisoners.

"Oh so you slept with her to annoy Thor?"

"No. to annoy Thor's mortal. It was her best friend that I was fucking." Loki sated with a cheeky smile.

"Loki!" she acted offended by his words.

"Oh Mother please! I don't not care for her or her feelings on the subject. She is mortal and as you so eloquently put it, will die soon enough." Loki turned back to Frigga. "I don't know if I would even be released before she died of old age. Odin was somehow a bit more likely to stick by his punishment this time."

"Can you blame him?" Frigga moved closer to Loki. "Your father.."

"No! I know he told you what he said to me! This time he has severed all ties!" Loki tried to hold back the tears. "I'm just the runt son of some Jotun scum." Loki looked to her for support but knew she could do nothing for him.

"We never believed that. You are still our son Loki and we love you dearly."

"May be you are convinced you do. But the same cannot be said for him." Loki went to touch her but his hand passed through her.

"Darling please, I don't want to see you like this. There has got to be some other way. We need to be united if we are to defend Asgard."

"I don't care if Asgard and all who live here are killed." Loki slumped down on his bed and wiped the slight tears from his face.

"You don't believe that." She moved over to him. "You would not cry if you did not care." She smiled softly and he reciprocated. She then nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Thor walked with Jane through the palace. The stopped at a balcony and surveyed the view all though they seemed to be more focused on each other.

"Thor is it ok that I'm here? Your father was pretty pissed last time."

"I think he is more concerned now that the convergence is drawing near and he doesn't want the weapon falling into the dark elves' hands." Thor gave her a smile and took her hand. "Come let's go see my mother and get you some nice dresses so you can wear it tonight."

"Oh, what is tonight?" Jane leaned into him as they walked.

"Nothing just a feast. We like to celebrate here in Asgard." Thor led her down the hall to him mother's chambers. "We don't really need an excuse to party. Other than we are alive."

"Seems excessive."

"Not at all! It makes life worth living when you have something to celebrate." Thor turned to her and kissed her softly. "And especially when you have some who makes life worth living celebrate along side of you." he smiled softly and Jane melted. She didn't think Thor was the romantic type.

He opened the door to his mother's room and walked through the large lounge. He saw his mother in the corner near a fireplace. There was an image of his brother there.

"Mother?"

"Oh Thor! Your back!" She quickly dissipated the image of Loki.

"Mother what are you up to?"

"Nothing darling." She hugged him and led him away.

"Funny, looks like you were talking to Loki via astral projection. Where is he indecently?" Thor looked at her sceptical.

"The dungeon."

"Again?! What did he do now?" Thor looked at her concerned.

"Oh, mostly because you were not accompanying him to keep him under control. So the All-Father thought it best to keep him locked up." She sounded concerned. Jane smiled.

"Oh. I forgot I was meant to keep custody of him. Is he ok?" Thor felt guilty.

"No. He had a big fight .." She trailed off.

"What about now?" Thor could sense she didn't want to get into it. "Mother?"

"He has disowned him. Loki knew he wasn't his birth father, but it still hurt him when he called him Laufeyson not Odinson." Frigga sighed uneasy. Jane felt guilty for reviling in Loki's suffering. Thor hugger her.

"I should go see him later."

"Yes, let him know there are still people who love him." Frigga kissed his cheek and walked off. Thor stood looking out the window and kind of ignoring Jane. He exhaled loudly and then gave her some attention.

"First things first. I need to find out about Maliketh." Thor sounded determined and headed off with Jane in toe.

* * *

Loki lay on his bed tossing his cup and catching it. Something didn't feel right. He sat up and walked to the window of his cell. He watched as a spiky beefy figure was attacking the guards and breaking others out of their cells.

Loki smiled as the beast approached. But he did not free Loki. He turned away and Loki interjected. "You might want to take the stairs to the left." The beast turned to him then hesitantly listen to his advice.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor ran into his mother's chambers. He saw Odin lying down holding Frigga in his arms. Thor was in shock. He stood on the steps dumbfounded. Jane rounded the comer and surveyed the scene. Had this been something she was cause to?

Odin scooped up Frigga and carried her out. The guards lined the halls as he carried her. Thor followed with tears flowing down his face. Jane walked behind them.

* * *

Loki looked up and realised that it was eerily quiet. There were few guards around. He picked up his book and began to read. He felt strange. He was uneasy. He read for a few more minutes. He felt sad and tired but wasn't sure why.

One of the Einherjar guards came up to his cell.

"Prince Loki."

He looked up and didn't respond.

"...Sire, the queen is dead."

Loki nodded politely and turned back to his cell. He now understood the sadness. He placed down his book and stood in the centre of his cell. He then clenched his fists and propelled his effects with telekinesis.

* * *

Thor stood next to Jane as they watched his mother become one with the firmament. He hung his head and walked back to his room.

He walked past Loki's room and he knew he was in the dungeons. He didn't know if he should go see him.

* * *

Loki walked around his cell in a daze. He began to undress. He took off his boots and his coat and punched and kicked his walls occasionally as he yelled.

Loki was powerless. He didn't know what happened. Just the one person who loved him was now gone. He stepped on the broken glass from the pitcher. He stumbled and fell to his knees. He pulled his foot up to see and pulled out the broken shard.

He cried out for her but the tears were running dry. He was drained. Loki crawled over to the wall and then started to attack it. His blood smeared on the wall. He slumped against it and then slid down it. Sitting on the floor back against the wall.

He screamed out loud and then sat there. He was thinking of what he could have done.

* * *

Thor made his way down to the dungeons. He approached Loki's cell slowly. He stood looking at his brother approach him.

"Hello brother, come to gloat?"

"Stop it Loki, no more illusions." Loki glared at him then closed his eyes and the cell changed. His books were torn, furniture destroyed. A partially dressed and dishevelled Loki sat against the wall with one leg folded out.

"Now you see me brother." Loki's eyes were red raw and he looked exhausted. Thor swallowed and wondered if he should follow through.

* * *

He had made his offer. But now what was Thor to do. He didn't trust Loki but had promised him revenge. He needed a plan, and he needed Loki to stick to it. Thor removed the force field and walked in to the cell. He squatted down and went to touch Loki. He didn't know where to start.

"Loki, can you heal yourself?"

"I don't think I want to." Loki looked down at his foot and his bruised hands.

"I don't know any spells to help you." Thor looked around Loki's cell and gathered up his cloths and then looked over at his bed. He pulled the sheets up on it and made it. Then lay his cloths on the end. He placed his boots together then went back and scooped up his injured brother and carefully placed him on the bed. "Please Loki, try and heal."

Thor held his face and kissed him, at first on the cheek then on the lips. Loki closed his eyes and a glow passed over him. Thor picked up his brush and began to fix his hair. He gently brushed his frizzed hair. Slowly it became its usual smooth look.

Loki closed his eyes and smiled a bit. The feeling of his hand as it followed the brush reminded him so of mother. Thor finished brushing Loki's hair, and then kissed his cheek. "Ok, now let's get you dressed." Thor pulled out a draw from under the bed and took out some clean cloths. He helped Loki strip off his shirt and put on a new one. He helped him put his boots on and then stood him up.

Thor moved behind him and helped him slip his long coat on. "That's better." Thor smiled and then took Loki's hand. "We are going to break Jane out and take her off Asgard. Draw out Maliketh and destroy the Aether."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"You will use some of your deception. You will cast a spell to make it look like you have chopped my hand off and as Maliketh draws the Aether from Jane, you lift the spell and I will destroy it with Mjolnir." Thor led him out the cell and the hidden path out of the dungeons.

"That sounds like something I would do. This is so unlike you brother. So clandestine!"

* * *

Thor paced down the hallway with Loki behind him. He stopped near the end of the hall. They waited for the guards to go. "Thor. Now what is your plan? I thought we were going to leave? You're going the wrong way."

"Quiet Loki." Thor looked over to see Jane and Sif. He reached down and grabbed Loki's cuffs. "Now behave." Thor jerked it around a bit.

"Hey!" Loki complained. They walked over towards Jane. She slapped him. "Oooo. I like her!"

"Loki." Thor glared at him.

"So Jane, want to play?" he held up his cuffed hands. Thor the squirrel gripped him and he buckled over. "Augh!" Loki slowly got up from his knees. He then glared up at Thor. Thor grabbed his collar and they headed off to the throne room.

* * *

They got out of the skiff on the cliff. Svaltahiem was very dusty. Loki stopped and crouched down and Thor moved over to him. "Loki, Maliketh is down there. Let's go."

"Thor, I need to go."

"Yeah that's what I said." Thor went to stand but Loki didn't.

"Thor.." Loki looked a bit distressed.

"Seriously?"

"Can you uncuff me or help me go? I don't really want to wet my pants before a fight." Thor groans and reaches down.

"Loki stop holding yourself so I can uncuff you." Thor tugged at his wrists. Loki resisted and dropped his knees to the ground. Thor pulled off the cuffs and then Loki quickly pushed down his pants. He sprayed a bit in his hands as he tried to get it out.

Loki moaned as he pissed a bit in his pants. He exhaled hard as his heavy stream hit the ground in front of him. Thor stay next to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Loki finished and Thor helped him stand up and took a hold of him and gave him a squeeze before shoving him back in his pants.

"You still don't trust me brother?"

"No."

"Neither would I."

* * *

Loki lay on the ground gripping his side. Thor ran over to him. Jane was a bit shocked. She thought they were immortal. Thor held Loki close. She walked closer to see if she could hear him. Thor then screamed out. "No!" he looked tearfully up at Jane. He held him close. The storm started to build. Thor's emotions were influencing the weather.

"Thor, we need to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving him, not again." Thor scooped up his lifeless body and carried him along the edge of cliff. They found a small cave and went inside. Thor sat down on a rock and cradled him close to his chest.

"Thor, he's dead, leave him."

"He's not." Thor squeezed him tight and knew that Loki would normally respond to such a tight hug and jokingly complaint to Thor. He slid his hand down his back and under his bottom. He felt damp and strange. "Loki?" Thor held him aside and moved Loki's coat aside and then pulled open the back of his pants.

"Thor what are you doing?"

"He has just defecated." He must just be unconscious. I have to get him cleaned up and help him wake up."

"He shit himself? Great. Are you sure he didn't just do that because he was now dead and his body has just relaxed?"

"No. I'm sure he is just like sleep. But I think you call it a coma." Thor cradled him and they walked through the cave.

They then suddenly appeared in the carpark. Thor looked around. "It's Midgard."

Jane unlocked the car and Thor carefully laid Loki on the back seat and then sat down in the passenger seat. Jane drove them home with a scowled on her face.

* * *

Thor followed Jane through the door. "Jane!" Erik called out. "You went to Asgard?"

"Hello Erik, are you well?"

"Thor, is that your brother?" Erik was cautious.

"He needs help." Thor adjusted his grip and rocked Loki closer. He carried him down the hall to the bathroom and started to take off his cloths. He slipped off his boots and jacket and then took off his pants. "Jane!" Thor called out.

"What?!" she was not impressed. She came in to the bathroom and held her nose at the smell. It wasn't that bad but she was exaggerating it.

"Jane, can you take Loki's clothes and wash them for him?"

"No! I can't believe you! His pants are covered in shit! Just throw them out." She stormed off. Thor sighed and lay him down carefully on the floor and put a rolled up towel under his head for support. He walked over to the wash tub and began to rinse off his cloths. Once the bulk was cleaned he then put them into the washer.

Thor turned on the bath tap and lowered Loki down into it. He began to wash him off and when he was satisfied he was majority clean he put in the plug. The bath began to fill and Thor squeezed in the shampoo to make bubbles. He smiled as they reminded him of Loki's magic. Unfortunately they reacted with the water and foam began to billow out of the bath tub.

Thor turned off the tap and laughed. He pushed the bubbles away to uncover Loki. He held his neck and then leaned in and kissed him. Loki slowly opened his eyes. He felt good in the warm bath.

"Thor?"

"I knew you weren't dead. Can you heal yourself yet?" Thor began to gently wash him with a large sponge. Loki smiled and watched him. Jane came in to see what was going on and she screamed.

"Oh my god! What have you put in the bath?!" the floor was totally covered in a thick heap of bubbles.

"Loki likes bubbles." Thor justified his foam room. Loki turned to him and smiled.

"It's true, I do like them." He then kissed Thor's cheek.

"Just another mess you need to clean up!" Thor stood up and then placed his hand on Loki's head.

"Jane." Thor turned to Loki. "Hey, I'll be back. Keep washing yourself. I will come back and dry you off.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of begging and cooersion, Thor managed to get Jane to calm down. She left the bedroom and Thor walked into the bathroom. He took the cloths out of the washer and put them in the dryer.

"So, let's get you dried off." Thor reached down and pulled the drain plug. Loki grabbed his arm and directed his hand to his penis. "Loki, it's probably not a good idea."

Thor still gripped him and Loki raised his hips up and down. "Please Thor. I nearly died. I need you."

"Ok. Look Ill wank you. Will that please you?" Thor helped him out of the bath. Loki was now well hard and pushing himself against Thor's thigh.

"Mmm. I'd like that." He leaned up and kissed him. Thor spun him around and reached down over him. He gripped him firmly and started to wank him hard. Loki slumped forward and placed his hands on the wall for support. "Oh Thor!"

He kept pulling him hard and fast. Thor then slipped his finger up inside and Loki arched his back in reaction. He moaned loudly and Thor was able to make him cum quick.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes brother." Loki hugged him and Thor continued to dry him off. Thor keeps a towel and wraps it around Loki's waist. He then recuffed him. "Hey!"

"Loki you are still trouble. Now just play the game. I will get your cloths and you are going to remain in cuffs." Loki sulked and Thor took him to the bedroom. "Now, just wait here till I get you something to wear." Thor began to look through the draws but there was nothing.

He went out to see Erik. "Do you have some pants Loki could wear till his cloths are dry?"

"Oh, no. Not here." Erik looked around.

"That's ok. He can stay in his towel for the moment. Do you have anything to drink?" Thor looked around. Erik nodded. He went to the fridge and pulled out some beers. Thor smiled and sculled one.

"Thirsty?" Erik asked.

"Another!" Thor cheered. Erik complied and they grabbed some more beers. Thor sat down next to Loki and Erik sat beside him and they drank. Loki tugged at Thor's arm.

"Can I have one brother?" he said softly. Thor pulled Loki up to sit on his lap side on and he held his beer up so he could drink his. Loki held up his cuffed hands to the bottle. Thor let him take it and he grabbed another beer form the table and chinked bottles with Erik then Loki. Jane stood with her hands on her hips.

Darcy and Ian came in and saw them on the couch. "Oh can I have one!?" Darcy grabbed a beer and sat on the chair opposite. She looked over at the men. "So what is going on here? Erik, why do you do not have any pants on and Loki just a towel?"

"I think better." Erik responded. Thor looked down at Loki then to Darcy.

"He just had a bath, but his cloths aren't dry."

"Ok." Ian picked up a beer and sat on the arm of the chair next to Darcy.

* * *

The mood relaxed and the conversation turned to the Aether and the convergence. Loki stayed on the couch as the others got up and walked to the dining room and looked over maps and other information.

It was boring for Loki and he just sat watching Thor, who also began to loose interest also. He tried to offer information but he couldn't convey his info in a way they would understand. Thor took a brake and went got Loki's cloths out of the dryer and came into the lounge.

Jane looked over and Erik and the others turned to see what she was watching.

Thor uncuffed him and took off his towel. He then proceeded to help him dress. Thor looked up as Loki had his back to them. He was perplexed by what they were looking at. He resumed helping him. Then he cuffed him again.

"Thor, do I have to?"

"Yes." He patted him on the head and handed him another beer. "Just stay here."

* * *

It's been nearly an hour and little progress is made till Erik identifies a connection with monuments built 5000 years ago.

"Thor!" Loki yells from the couch.

"Shut up Loki! I busy!" Thor spun around and glared at him. Jane smiled.

"Thor! I need to go to the bathroom!" Loki sat holding himself.

"It's down the hall!" Loki raises his cuffed hands.

"Please uncuff me." Thor grabs him and pulls him to his feet.

"No, you can piss with your hands cuffed."

Loki leans in, "Pleas Thor, I really have to go." Loki holds himself and crosses his legs. He whispers again. "I don't just have to piss."

"Augh!" Thor sighs. "What do you want!?"

"Thor you could do three things. Uncuff me and let me go. Don't uncuff me and help me go or .." Loki whispered close to Thors ear.

"Or what?!"

"Please, I don't want the third option." Loki begged desperately.

Thor whispered back. "What is option three?"

"Really? You stupid oaf. It's me having to go and not being able to undress." He sobbed.

"Ok. Go to the bathroom, I'll be there in a moment."

"I can't." Thor put his arm under Loki's waist and helped him shuffle down the hall. Loki moaned slightly. Thor stood him in the bathroom and was about to undo his cuffs. "Oh Thor!"

"Loki?" He then sobbed and slightly stepped back from Thor. "Loki!" Thor grabbed him and went to undo his pants as he saw the piss trail on the floor.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Loki pulled away.

"Loki let me help you."

"It's too late! I told you had to go! Why didn't you believe me!?" Loki screamed. Thor took off his cuffs and pulled Loki close.

"Let me help you." Thor grabbed him and started to help him undress. Loki screamed at him.

"Don't fucking touch me! No never again!" Thor was hurt. He backed up slowly and stood in the hall. He turned to head back to Jane and the others. Jane heard the yelling and moved to the hallway.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Jane shouted.

"What?" Thor said softly. Then he looked down and saw the trail of piss dribbled up the hallway that Loki had left. "Oh." He realised he needed to help Loki even if he didn't want it.

He turned back and walked into the bathroom. He saw Loki trying to undress, but was having difficulty. He moved behind him and helped him with his jacket and placed it aside. He squatted down and supported Loki's leg as he helped him take off his boots. Thor stood facing him and carefully undid Loki's pants and slid them down. Loki stepped out of them and Thor did his best to not cringe at the mess and the smell. "Loki, I just washed your cloths."

He began to wash out the majority of the mess and then turned the pants fully inside out. Then he filled the sink with warm water and poured in some soap powder that he saw near it. He turned back to Loki and helped him step into the shower. He unhooked the shower hose and rinse off the back of Loki's thighs. Loki lifted off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Thor hooked the shower back up and let it spray warm water down over Loki.

He bent down and picked up the shirt and put it with his other dirty cloths. Thor turned off the shower and put in the plug. He began to fill the bath and Loki just stood still. Thor began to undress and carefully placed his clothes on a chair. By the time he was fully naked the bath was half filled. He hadn't noticed, or if he did, did not care that Jane, Selvig, Ian and Darcy were now at the door. Thor stepped in the bath behind Loki. He helped him sit down and he sat down behind him.

He put his legs either side of Loki's and drew him back so his back was resisting on Thor's chest. Thor lifted Loki's arm and began to wash it gently. Loki was much calmer. Loki moaned and tipped his head back. Thor smiled and rubbed his hands over Loki's chest. Loki sat up and turned. He looked intently at Thor's hair. He saw a small jug near the bath and he scooped it into the bath water and gently poured it over Thor's head.

He picked up a bottle of shampoo and began to squeeze some of it into Thor's hair. He sat patiently and let his little brother tend to him. Loki became focused on washing his golden hair. Loki knelt up out of the bath to get a better access. He smiled slightly as he saw Thor liked this. He rinsed out his hair and then sat back on his heels.

"Loki, would you like me to wash your hair?" His response was a silent smile and a slight nod. He sat down into the bath and brought his knees to his chest. Thor cupped his hand under Loki's ear and held his head firmly. He wrapped the other arm under Loki's waist for stability. He leaned him slowly back. Loki was a bit apprehensive. Thor lowered him till the back of his head touched the water. Ian and Darcy were a bit embarrassed when they saw this affection. They decided to leave.

Thor slowly raised him back up and Loki put his hands on Thor's chest. He then closed his eyes as his strong hands moved through his hair. Surprisingly gentle fingers massaged the shampoo into his scalp. Loki moaned and smiled. Thor chuckled. He winced off his hair and then continued to wash him. His hand tickled Loki's side. He splashed the water.

"Thor! Stop!" he giggled. Thor saw this pleasure and decided to increase his exploration. He pulled Loki in close and tickled him again. Thor kissed the side of Loki's forehead.

"I'm glad you feel a bit better." He brushed Loki's hair from his face. The water started to drain away. "Oh Loki! did you kick out the plug?" He laughed.

Thor stood and stepped out of the bath and helped Loki to climb out. Thor began to dry him off and he wrapped a towel around his own waist. They turned and saw Jane and Selvig still there. Loki leaned into Thor's chest.

"Thor, I'm feeling pretty tired."

"Ok, let's get some rest." Thor looked to Jane. "Oh do you have somewhere we can sleep?"

Selvig nodded. "Yes, you can have my bed, I will sleep on the couch." Thor nodded in appreciation.

"No he can't." Jane interrupted. "Thor will stay with me. Erik you rest in your bed and you can share with Ian or Darcy, the other will have the couch." Jane glared at him. "Loki you are not welcome to stay here."

"Jane, it's Ok." Thor tried to calm here. "Loki can stay on the floor next to us." He hoped that would be enough compromise. He knew Loki would not comply.

"Whatever!" She stormed off. Loki and Thor walked to the bedroom. Selvig stopped Loki.

"What are you up to trickster?" Erik looked him in the eyes.

"I am not the cause of this trouble." Loki smirks. "That would be Thor's little bitch." Jane was thankfully out of earshot.

"Oh you have a hand in it. Just a more indirect influence." Selvig looked over the half naked god. "Incidentally, I did not remember such intimacy between you and your brother."

"Well, your stories are old and lose their accuracy of the centuries. But more specifically, he is not my brother." Loki was beginning to get aggressive. Thor came back over to escort him away.

"Loki, shut up before you say more that you regret." Thor wrapped his arm around his waist and escorted him to the bedroom. Thor lay some blankets on the floor and dropped a pillow. He then placed his hands on Loki's shoulders and forced him to sit down. He pouted and folded his arms. Thor climbed into the bed next to Jane.

She didn't feel like getting close to him and rolled over and went to sleep. Loki sat watching like an impatient cat that was waiting to be fed. He waited to make his move. Silently sitting in the dark for a few hours. Thor rolled over and stirred. He could feel Loki staring at him. "Loki, go to sleep." He said barely oping his eyes.

Loki dropped his towel and climbed up into the bed on top of Thor. he was well hard and lay on Thor's back. He wiggled his hips and then reached down and slipped his hand down between Thor's cheeks. "Loki go to sleep." He muttered.

"Nope. Horney. I need to feel relaxed to sleep." Loki slipped in a couple of fingers and began to finger Thor. he groan softly and then raised his hips slightly. Loki smiled wickedly and swiftly slipped his cock in. He bit his lip as he began to thrust in and out. Thor pushed back in response. Loki grabbed Thor's hips and increased his pace. Jane roused to see Loki fucking him. Loki saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

Thor began rise up on his hands and knees and dropped his head as he pushed back. He gasped as he felt the younger man thrust deep inside him. The room echoed with the wet sounds of skin slapping and moans and groans of pleasure. Jane grabbed her pillow and blanket and stormed out of the room. Loki became a bit desperate in his moans as he was getting close. He panted and tried to keep up the pace.

He yelled as he came. "Oh Thor!" Loki slipped out and sat down on the bed exhausted. Thor grabbed Loki and dragged him over by his hips and it was now his turn. Thor grabbed his cock and was about to impale Loki. he looked up and saw Jane was gone. He then grabbed the blanket and wrapped up Loki and scooped him up. He carried him to the lounge room and plonked him down on the floor. He saw Jane sit on the arm of the couch next to Ian. He took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. Loki moaned.

"Hey, you're meant to pleasure me, not her!"

"You have already had your fill. I would prefer to be with Jane tonight. Go to sleep."

"I hate you Thor!" Loki yelled.

"Ok Loki, whatever." Thor walked away. Loki pouted and looked over to Ian who was disturbed from his sleep.

"What?!" Loki growled.

"No, nothing." Ian didn't want to antagonise him. He placed his head back down and Loki wrapped himself in the blanket and hugged his pillow while he sat on the floor.


End file.
